Two of a Kind, One in the Same
by AndrewHester
Summary: [KiGo] Sequel to Two of a Kind. Shego and Kim have been dating for four months now and are now looking to get married and start a family. But someone from their past throws a wrench into their relationship that could tear them up. Rated M for sexual content... seriously... ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1 - Dinner Reservations

**Chapter One – Dinner Reservations**

It was a nice warm and sunny mid-August day in Middleton, with birds flying around. Barely any clouds in the sky. In the middle of it all, the tallest building in the entire city if not the state, a high rise and high end condo building with the roof hosting one of the most beautiful 'yards' in the city. The outdoor yard in the sky featured numerous blooming flowers with large areas of well-kept grass, even a few trees and a large waterfall feature, heck even a five-foot-deep swimming pool to round it out. There were however a few brown spots here and there, though most were in the flour beds, the source of said spots laying on a bright green lawn chair, a black fluffy fifteen-pound cat with its tail moving about as it simply laid there taking in the sun. She was an outdoor kind of cat, weather permitting and would make it known, via long meows that seemed like the cat was unpleased, that she didn't want to use a cat litter box. And laying on a lawn chair next to the cat, with a small little table in between, laid Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything.

Kim had on a pair of sunglasses as she laid in her bright pink lawn chair in a black bikini sunbathing on top of her and her girlfriend's high rise condo. Kim chuckled a bit on the inside at the thought. _Girlfriend_. She thought. She had known her sexual preferences since high school as she had been catching herself checking out the other girls, especially on the cheer squad. And she'd be lying if she said she didn't check out Bonnie a few times either, even if she had been a bitch at the time. Funny thing is now, she and Ron had been dating, even so far as letting Rufus sleep on her whenever she and Ron would fall asleep watching a movie or show on TV.

The more she thought about, the more she realized she missed Monique, who was spending her summer vacation in Paris. As there were times in which a simple phone call wasn't enough. Even telling her friend that she was living with her girlfriend, who to Kim's annoyance replied with an 'about time' when Kim said who her girlfriend was.

Her girlfriend, she thought again. If you had told her almost eight years ago, when Kim first met Shego that she was not only going to be living with her, but dating and even sharing the same bed as the pale-green woman, Kim would have laughed in your face. The thought alone brought a warm smile to the pale-pink woman as she thought how much her life had changed, heck even Shego's life as well.

Kim had the same super powers that Shego had, but hers was a pink glow while Shego's was a green one. Due to the both of them being electrocuted, both could not only emanate their powers through their hands, but also their entire bodies as well. Though Shego's ability only came about when she was kicked into an electrical tower by Kim, to which she apologized for a lot over the last couple months. And Kim was a result of her electrocuting herself to bring Shego back to life after dying of shock, of all things, after their fight with Shego's mortal enemy, Kitosha, a master assassin who was jealous of Shego's title of Master Thief, to which still stood to this day as no one else has been able to break into similar vaults, weapons labs, you name it.

Another outcome of her getting her comet powers, aside from her pale-pink skin, was that her hair was finally turning from fiery red to jet black, like Shego's hair. Except the electrocutions each woman had sustained altered that as well as Shego had neon green highlights in her hair, not dyed hair but 'natural' highlights, if you could call having neon-green natural. Kim meanwhile, only having her powers for four months only had the first foot and a few inches of her waist-long hair a black color however Kim had neon-pink highlights. And while Shego might openly despise the color pink, Kim suspected Shego really liked Kim's pink tones.

Kim was happy with what had happened as it brought the two lovers closer together like nothing before and what couldn't have in a similar way. Sure, her skin was now forever going to be pale pink, but she was happy, except for one thing… the lack of a wedding ring, and more over on the passionate side, sex.

It was killing Kim, and Shego for that matter, that they would be so playful with each other but after long sessions of just kissing, the two would look awkwardly at the other and merely smile as they realized how close they got to sex. They weren't abstaining from sex for religious reasons or social reasons, but out of respect of Shego's first girlfriend Sara, who was killed by Kitosha years before Kim met Shego in the first place as Shego and Sara made a promise of no sex to the other unless they were married and at the time when Kim and Shego thought to keep that going for their relationship, it made sense… at the time, Kim thought.

While they truly and deeply loved each other, with Shego even dying to save Kim earlier that year in April and Kim electrocuting herself to bring Shego back via high voltage electrical cables as that was the only thing she had to work with. They deeply wanted, for lack of a better term, to fuck each other until they passed out.

However, it was never going to be that simple for the two as they both wanted to be the bride that walked down the aisle towards the _other_. They had even started driving each other mad by only wearing crop-tops and the shortest short shorts they could find on the market, if you could even still call them 'shorts' as their outfits showed more skin than even a bikini, to sleep in.

And so, neither of them had made a direct move to propose, that is until tonight.

Kim had it all planned out tonight, she had invited her parents, Ron, Bonnie and even her brothers out for a night at the fancy restaurant that Shego first took her to when they actually started going out as a couple. She tried to get Monique to come, but she wasn't going to be able to make it since she was busy packing to return home. She had Wade find her a good, and reputable, jeweler and had fashioned, for her to propose with, a ring that she felt was Shego's style. With some of her best friends and her family there, she was finally going to let Shego win and propose.

"Kimmie." Shego sensually finally said, eying her sunbathing girlfriend, from the sliding door to the master bedroom, whom she thought looked _stunning beyond belief_ just lying there basking the sun.

Kim let out a slight moan from the way Shego called her pet name, before lowering his sunglasses in her own sensual way to look at Shego, only to be nearly floored again by her girlfriend's appearance even though they were sunbathing together earlier, it seemed as if she had forgotten how gorgeous her girlfriend was in her black bikini against her pale-green skin, with her black and neon-green highlighted hair cascading down from her head like a silky waterfall.

"Yes Emerald?" Kim asked in a sensual reply. Getting deep satisfaction at Shego's slight twinge around her waistline as if trying to control her libido.

Ignoring Kim's siren call to make this go further than she wanted too, Shego merely looked at her girlfriend. "We're going to be late at this rate, so hurry your cute pink butt up and let's start getting ready!" Shego said.

Kim let out a long sigh. "It's your fault I like sunbathing you know." Kim said as she started getting up to walk over to her girlfriend.

"Don't blame me for that!" Shego pouted. "For whatever reason sunbathing just feels extremely pleasurable with our skin pigmentation and superpowers."

"And on that," Kim said, pausing only to give Shego a quick peck on the lips. "I can agree with." Kim finished before walking away into the master bedroom, her long red, black and neon-pink hair flowing behind her like a silky cape.

Shego turned her head, followed by her body, following her glare at Kim as she walked by her only to look down to see that their cat, Jewels, was also coming inside causing the pale-green woman to close her eyes for a second with a smirk at her girlfriend. _Funny how things turned out_. Shego thought as she too was taken aback by the events of this year as she was actually trying to hide from the world at large. Not because she was afraid of the world, but because she didn't want to deal with it and she had been extremely depressed that Kim and she had gotten so close when Shego was turned good by Electronique and was reminded of the lil'Diablo night the year before that. But not anymore and she was glad she was finally able to get over her nightmares of the night.

Shego closed the sliding glass door and followed Kim through the master bedroom towards the walk-in closet. The bedroom was massive compared to the master bedrooms of modest houses, especially Kim's parents' bedroom. It featured a black painted ceiling that had hundreds of small lights and silver glitter that if turned on and dimmed, instead of the standard lights throughout the room, it would create the appearance of being outside on a starlight night.

The bedroom was on the north side of the building and had a 180 degree field of view of the sky with its large windows, which included two sliding glass doors on the east and west side, allowing the two to enjoy the sunrises and sunsets as they had done on a few occasions in the recent months together. There were also a few dressers around the room, all made of dark walnut in keeping with the green and black theme of the room with the walls being a light green. The carpet however, was white.

The main feature in the room however, was the California king sized bed (larger than a standard king sided bed) with two end tables. It had black sheets on it from the mattress covering sheet, all the way to the comforters as the two women couldn't agree on any other color with Kim wanting pink and Shego wanting green. The only other colors on the bed were their pillows with one side being green and the other pink, else it was all black.

As Shego walked by the end tables, she glanced over at her side of the bed's end table and a faint smile had formed over her black lips as she looked at two pictures on it. The first was of her and Kim during her 'Miss Go' days when she had been turned good by Electronique. The second, was of her and her first girlfriend Sara, except unlike Kim's picture, Sara's picture had a 45 carat blood red diamond necklace, similar to the hope diamond but red, hanging off of it. She had made the necklace for Sara on their one year anniversary, shortly after she got her comet powers and had to fight Kitosha to regain the diamond itself as he took it for himself after killing her and had it embedded into the sword that killed Sara, and Shego for that matter. But thanks to Kim's quick thinking, she brought Shego back with a crude defibrillation, and a slap across the face for giving up.

By now Kim had walked into the bathroom, having taken her clothes she selected before Shego entered the closet and took the opportunity to pick out her outfit before Shego could see what it was, taking great satisfaction from hearing the muffled growl from outside the bathroom door.

Shego meanwhile, after letting out her growl, walked into the massive walk-in closet. It continued to amaze her girlfriend that the room was as big as Kim's entire bedroom at her parents, to Shego's slight annoyance. Though to Shego's annoyance, they hadn't filled it. Granted, they had started sharing shoes and boots since they wore the size of shoe. Heck, the more Shego thought about it, they were same size in everything as Kim had grown to be as tall as Shego. Though, they didn't share anything other than their footwear.

 **Kim's Parents House**

"Tim, Jim hurry up or we'll be late! Your sister spent weeks making sure these Dinner Reservations were good!" Ann Possible called up to her twin boys, who were trailing behind her and their father, James, who was standing with her dressed in a simple tuxedo.

"I find it odd that Kim asked us all out to Charleston's, that place has outrageous prices!" James said.

"Kim said it was a special night, besides she and the boys start school again soon so she wanted the family to get together." Ann said. However, she knew the real truth as to why they were going out, which she had to conceal from _everyone_ for a week even though she wanted to scream in celebration.

"But inviting Ronald and Bonnie?" James asked.

"You forget, Bonnie was on the cheerleading squad with Kim and Ron has been a part of our family since he and Kim were in Pre-K." Ann pointed out.

"True on Ronald, but didn't Kim said that Bonnie was, for lack of a better term, a bitch?" James asked as he looked in a hallway mirror to straighten his tie.

"Yeah, though she said that was because of Bonnie's older sisters who would pick on her and I did see them giving her crap when they came home to visit their parents a few weeks ago, and I couldn't see how anyone wouldn't turn into a bitch with those two." Ann admitted. "BOYS!"

On the tone of their mother's annoyance, Jim and Tim, now seventeen years old, ran down the stairs, each of them wearing suits with Tim wearing a red dress shirt under his black jacket and Jim wearing an olive-green shirt. "We're…" Jim started.

"Here." Tim finished.

"I don't see why we…" Jim said.

"Have to go." Tim said.

Ann let out a sigh knowing she'd have to explain it to them just like she just had to explain it to their father.

 **Bonnie's apartment**

Bonnie answered the door at her apartment. "Ron!" She said, embracing him in a hug and kiss before checking out his suit. "What are you wearing?"

"What it was my dad's!" Ron replied, getting a bit defensive only causing Bonnie to giggle and pull a step away as Ron looked at her in awe.

Bonnie was wearing a basic navy-blue dress that ended at her ankles with a slit on the side and black heeled shoes, stilettoes.

Ron merely whistled as he saw his girlfriend's appearance. It still flabbergasted him that he and Bonnie were together, but what were the chances he'd have to also save her from a thug that was trying to mug her, or worse? Ron then looked down to see Rufus, who was wearing a miniature collar with tie as he waved at Bonnie.

"Looking sharp little guy." Bonnie said, getting close enough for the hairless mole rat to hug her chin. "Let me get my purse." She said, moving over to a blue leather hand bag as they left for the restaurant.

 **Kim and Shego's condo, bedroom**

"Hurry up Princess." Shego said impatiently to her barely redheaded girlfriend. She had to admit, she was going to miss Kim's red hair as that was one of the points that Shego was attracted too. Though she would be lying if she said that she didn't like Kim's incoming, but wouldn't say it openly, neon-pink hair. And with black being higher on her favorite colors list, second only to green, she was definitely getting more attracted to Kim as her hair grew out.

Shego for her part was wearing the dress she wore on Kim and her first public date, it was a backless ensemble that had a central gold ring right above her belly button that held the two halves of the black dress together in the front, fitting snuggly against Shego's breasts but showing a PG level of cleavage, or PG-13 depending on who you asked. The top half was jet black, with the bottom half being a dark green. Given the warm weather, she had thought against wearing knee high round toed black high heeled pleathered boots, but she decided _fuck it_ and wore them anyway with black leggings as even though she did like the modern look, she also preferred functionality with her fashion and if she had to fight someone boots were more sturdy than the shoes she would have to wear, or in her and Kim's case, would kick off and just fight barefooted so they had good traction on the ground. Or she could have worn black tennis shoes, but that was out of the question with this restaurant. _At least it's not raining this time._ Shego thought, though she had all her shoes and boots waterproofed from the inside out, so any water wouldn't stick to them unless they went over the tops. Though one side effect to the boots made of leather or pleather (a fake leather) was that the water proofer made them a bit shinier, not much but irresistibly so.

Kim finally came out of the closet, no pun intended, wearing a black v-shaped knee length dress that had pink trim on the spaghetti thin strap that held up the dress around her neck and also pink on the trim on the v-part of the dress. And like her girlfriend was also wearing black leggings with similar black boots as Shego. Shego had made a compelling case in their first week of dating about her boots not being stiletto heeled and had a thick and sturdy heel given how often they got into fights with thugs, though less so than before but nonetheless they wanted to be prepared for anything, though in this case it was more of a case of making the other drool over them.

"Ready." Kim said with a beaming smile.

"Wow… you look great." Shego said, kissing Kim.

"So, do you." Kim replied. "Can't believe you agreed to have dinner with my friends and family."

"Hey, you said it was going to be a special night before you went back to school and while I _am_ getting better with being around your family and Stoppable. I love you." Shego replied.

"I love you too." Kim replied, kissing Shego again. _Oh you have no idea…_ Kim thought as she pulled away from the kiss.

They both grabbed their perspective leather bags, with Shego had a green strap and Kim a pink strap and after checking their bags for keys and the like they patted Jewels on the head good bye and left for the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2 - Will You Marry Me

**Chapter Two – Will You Marry Me**

Despite having been in the restaurant before, it still amazed Kim that she was able to go to a place like this. She and Shego didn't have any stable income, save for Shego's royalties for her part in the Team Go merchandise, which only covered the taxes on all of their properties. And they had almost used up the half a million-dollar check, for dealing with W.E.E's surrender and the death of Kitosha, they got from Betty in Global Justice since they started work as freelance agents, on income taxes and all that. But at the end of the day, she knew it was worth it as it was the place of their first public date four months ago.

They were all in a booth that could be accessed on both sides, with Kim and Shego sitting across from one another on one end with Kim sitting next to her dad who sat next to Ron with Shego sitting next to Kim's mom with Bonnie next to her. Tim and Jim meanwhile were at the far ends of Kim and Shego across one another as well and in the mood lighting it was surprisingly difficult for everyone to tell which was which as they still talked off of the other and the color of their shirts was difficult to make out.

Ron was relieved when the waiters let Rufus in as when the staff realized it was Kim Possible and her family and friends they were more than happy to accommodate the little guy. They even made an improvised little table for him, complete with a mini candle and toothpicks to act as his 'silverware.'

They had all decided to start out with salads, well at least the women did, James, Ron and the twins just sat and made small talk with the rest. With Rufus getting little pieces of salad from Bonnie.

"So, when do you start school again Kimmie?" Ann asked, taking some pleasure in Shego tensing up at her using her pet name for Kim. Which Kim explained was what Shego called her as well, though Ann would be lying if she didn't want to get a phone call from Kim complaining that Shego was calling her Kimmie-cub, or worse, bubble-butt.

"Not for a couple weeks, though I was thinking of taking online courses so I didn't have to travel." Kim answered, before taking another bite full of salad.

"And here you wanted to move in with me so you could be closer to school Princess." Shego countered before taking her own bite-full of food.

"That was before I remembered my car was blown up." Kim countered, narrowing her eyes.

"And yet I have multiple cars you could barrow, if you asked nicely." Shego countered.

Ann was just enjoying the love banter between the two and James could see it as he remembered their own banter back and forth when he was 'courting' his wife of almost twenty-five years.

"Oh please, like you'd let me barrow the sports cars." Kim countered further.

"Since cars you touch have a tendency of blowing up, yeah and I doubt the insurance company would like that story as well." Shego continued.

James coughed, unsure of what else to do. "I see you two girls get along so well together…" He said.

"Oh, please James, don't tell me you forgot what it was like when we were dating and even weeks after we got married." Ann said.

"How could I not?" James replied. "We had different schedules and only the one car."

Ann smiled before turning to Ron and Bonnie. "So how are you two doing?"

"Great, we have our movie night every so often…" Ron started saying.

"Which means every night…" Bonnie added.

"Rufus loves Bonnie." Ron continued

"And I love Rufus." Bonnie kept going.

"And I love Bonnie." Ron finished, looking at his tan girlfriend.

"And I love Ron." Bonnie finished, returning the look.

Jim and Tim looked at each other and knew what they wanted to do, but a stern look from their mother and father kept them in check.

"Lots of love around it seems." Ann smiled, looking at her daughter, whom even in the faint lighting could tell Kim was blushing a deep pink, as well as Shego, who was a deep green.

"Yeah…" Kim said, semi choking on the word as the longer they went, the closer she knew she was getting to proposing to Shego. "Any plans on moving in together?" Kim asked Ron and Bonnie.

The two looked at each other and shrugged. "Never talked about, really." Ron said.

"Though I guess we could…" Bonnie pointed out, giving a suggestive look over towards Ron.

"But I thought you said your parents were strict traditionalists?" Ron asked.

"Sounds like someone's… scared?" Bonnie asked with a smirk, while raising an eyebrow. She knew how to push Ron's buttons by now and putting him on the defensive was a surefire way of doing just that. Truth is, she wanted to move in with him but the conversation would turn awkward or just not happen for long periods of time, resulting in them changing the subject.

"I'm not scared!" Ron said defensively. "We can talk about it later." Ron relented.

"Promise?" Bonnie asked.

"Promise." Ron smiled. _I'm hosed._ He thought

 _Booya._ Bonnie thought. "You can spend the night at my place to get a feel for it." She offered.

"Alright." Ron smiled. _Maybe this won't be so bad…_ he thought.

Once again Jim and Tim looked at each other, but said nothing.

By now everyone had had their main course, and were stuffed, with Rufus even letting out burp before squeaking out an 'excuse me' cause everyone to laugh a little at how polite the little guy was. And Anne eyed suggestively towards her daughter using her eyes to look at Kim and then direct her daughter to propose to the woman sitting next to her mother.

Kim for her part took a deep breath as she felt her mother was right and the moment was here. She had gone over it a million times in her head since they all got to the restaurant, but she still was clueless and just decided to see what happened.

"Shego…" Kim started, despite having planned this for a week, even asking her mom on what she should do, she still hadn't a clue as to how to propose to Shego. So, she was doing the next best thing, do what they do in the movies. A cliché she thought, but seeing as how their relationship had gone thus far, she suspected it would work. Hell, she suspected even if she just went out and just asked Shego to marry her that she would say yes.

"Hmm?" Shego replied, a bit nervous sounding, as she didn't like all the attention.

Ignoring, or not noticing how nervous Shego sounded. "We've known each other for almost eight years." Kim started, still search for the words all the while her heart felt like it was in the back of her throat now.

"And they've been an amazing eight years…" Shego added, looking unsure of what was going on.

By this point everyone was looking at the two as they continued, with only Ann knowing what was going on, but still controlling her excitement.

"And though we've had our ups and our downs. I love you." Kim added, while under the table searching through her purse, causing her father sitting next to her to raise an eyebrow before it hit him as to what was happening.

This caused James to look at his wife who signaled to not to do or say _anything_ with her eyes and face, as if they had a secret code worked out between the two with a world saving heroine and two twin geniuses to raise without knowing what their parents were going to do.

"And I love you Kim, despite our early… relationship…" Shego said, struggling to find the right word to describe when she and Kim had first met.

By this point, Bonnie looked at the couple wondering if what she was thinking was about to happen, was going to happen. Even going so far as to look at Ron, who was clueless, and James who seemed terrified which lead her to continue thinking it was going to happen.

"But despite our woos…" Kim added, finally finding the ring box and even going so far as to open it and do a quick glimpse to make sure the ring was still there before quickly putting her eyes back up, not knowing if Shego noticed that slight slip or not.

Anne by now was biting her lip, but not in a way that showed teeth, with a more she rolled her lower lip over her lower teeth and bit onto her lip in that matter. _Just propose already! The suspense is killing me!_ She thought.

By this point the closest people to the Possible booth knew what was going on and started looking to catch the proposal with most of the people watching at least in their late forties or early fifties and remembered all too well what it was like when they proposed to their partner.

"Despite our woos, I love you…" Shego finished.

The next thing anyway knew, just as quickly as it had started, heck even in the blink of an eye both Shego and Kim went down onto their knees and looked at each other, holding black ring boxes and after opening them up said at the same time to the other; "Will You Marry Me?"

Anne finally let out a slight squeak with her hands clenched into fists near her chin, while James had his eyes wide open and his mouth opened in realization that he was right.

Ron's mouth dropped open while Bonnie had a beaming smile. Jim and Tim looked at each other and then back at their sister and her… girlfriend? Fiancée? Unsure what to think.

And there they knelt, Kim Possible and Shego, it finally dawned on the two lovers what had happened. While Kim was so nervous to propose to Shego, Shego had been fidgeting as well and went unnoticed by Kim in finding her own ring for Kim and the two looked at each other in surprise.

Kim's ring for Shego was a three-large pink diamond set with numerous smaller diamonds wrapping around the ring, all embedded in pure 24-carat gold.

Shego's ring for Kim was an exact copy of Kim's ring, but instead of pink diamonds, it had three green diamonds.

Both woman looked at the other's ring before looking back at the other and people who could see the two saw their eyes water as they realized what had just happened. With smiles forming on their faces they both in unison again replied. "Yes." Causing everyone who saw the proposal to begin applauding, with a few even doing whistles in celebration.

The two embraced in a kiss and hug before sliding their engagement ring onto the other's finger at the same time, followed by more kissing. The excitement in both of their eyes clear as months of playing with each other to break finally culminating in their proposing to each other.

Before they could sit down however, Ann hugged both women, kissing them both on the checks.

"I'm so proud of you two!" Ann exclaimed as they sat back down.

"Thanks for the advice…" Shego started to say before being interrupted.

"What?!" Kim asked in surprise, looking at her mom as if she had been betrayed.

"Well Kimmie as you've said it before, Shego isn't comfortable with talking about emotional issues and she asked me when the time was right to propose to you. Then you called shortly while I was talking to her and I suggested to you to set all this up, claiming it was to have one last get together before school started up for you and the boys." Ann explained.

"Wait a minute…" She said, holding up her hands as if in a 'whoa' pose. "So, she hung up and came into the room asking if I wanted to go out, then you told me to propose tonight instead?"

"Yup." Ann said with a smile as she began taking another sip at her wine.

"Mom…" Kim started.

"That's low, Ann." Shego said before taking a sip at her own wine.

"Please, Shego, call me mom." Ann said with a warm smile, causing Shego to look to her side and spew her drink in surprise.

Kim for her part somewhat cringed a little, she and Shego never talked about her parents as she knew the subject was a _very_ sore issue with her. Kim didn't even know what her parents did, much less why Shego didn't like the words that acknowledged them.

"It'll take some getting used to… mom." Shego said, fainting a smile that Kim knew was fake right off the bat.

Soon the waiters had all brought out some Champaign and accompanying glasses.

"A toast to the new couple!" Ann said, raising her glass.

"Here, here." James said as everyone all raised their glasses for a toast.

After everyone had their drinks Shego looked back at Kim. "And Kim…" She started.

"Yeah?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I… actually had a date in mind as well…" Shego finished, unsure of herself given they had _just_ proposed, but she was glad Kim was open minded about things like this.

"You did?" Kim asked with a shocked look on her face, as did the rest of the people gathered at the booth.

"Yeah…" Shego said, her dark green blush showing crystal clear through the dim lighting. "I was thinking two weeks from today…"

It didn't take Kim long to realize what day Shego was referring to. Smiling to what she hadn't expected Shego to remember. "You want the wedding on the eighth anniversary of when we first met…"

"Yeah…" Shego nervously replied with a smile.

Kim for her part was exceptionally proud of Shego. For the first part, she openly displayed her feelings for Kim in front of her family and friends and proposed to her. To top that, she remembered the day the two first met, though it wasn't a friendly meeting by any stretch of the imagination as in that instance it was literally life and death for Kim as Shego didn't know Kim's age, though she knew Shego wouldn't kill her, just hurt her, really, really badly.

"Sounds like you two have a date!" Ann exclaimed with excitement as she hugged her future daughter-in-law, who was caught off guard by that and merely looked at Kim with a 'help me' look as if pleading with her eyes.

"Er… mom…" Kim said.

"Hmm?" Ann asked before realizing how uncomfortable Shego was. "Oh! Sorry, though you better get used to it one of these days if you're going to be a part of this family!"

"Yes ma'am… er… mom." Shego nervously said. Getting confused by what to say, causing everyone to laugh in a supportive way as they smiled at the pale-green woman.

 **Kim and Shego's car**

They had all said their goodbyes to one another, with congratulations coming from everyone, as they left the restaurant to all head home. With Shego even letting Bonnie touch her solid black Aventador Lamborghini, who seemed to be a sucker for high end sports cars.

"I swear you have a thing for Bonnie…" Kim assumed, glaring at her fiancé as they made their way home.

Shego smirked. "Well she _is_ a hottie, Kimmie."

"Ugh, let it go! You're mine!" Kim replied with a glare at her fiancé.

Shego in response to that turned her attention from the road to glare at her fiancé. "You don't own me Kimmie!"

"That ring says otherwise." Kim smirked.

"…Touché." Shego replied. "Though, I'd say she'll be my maid of honor."

"Excuse me?!" Kim asked in shock. "I'm the bride!"

Shego for her part let out a rather loud moan. "Can we not talk about this while I'm driving and can we just have the rest of the night to relax and let this settle in please?"

"You're right…" Kim said, though they didn't have to wait long as they pulled into the underground garage. "Though you started it." Kim smirked, causing Shego to let out a loud growl with her also holding out her hands as if ready to claw something with her black nails.

 **Bonnie's apartment**

Bonnie opened the door to her apartment for her and Ron, after having said their goodbyes and even congratulating the newly engaged couple and stopping at Ron's own apartment for him to pick up some clothes.

Her apartment was a modest abode with light grey walls with a blue accent wall here and there, a dark blue sofa made of a fuzzy fabric in front of a large flat screen TV and a white carpet to round out the living room.

She was a tad concerned about Ron as he hadn't said anything since Kim and Shego proposed. Granted, she was used to his quirks in that if you shocked him, it was like a system shock to a computer with a very bad lag delay for the system to comprehend what had just happened. But this felt different from before, although nothing like this had happened before.

"You alright?" Bonnie asked, her concern showing through her tone of voice.

"Hmm? Yeah." Ron replied, with Rufus climbing up his shoulder.

"You sure? You haven't said anything since they proposed." Bonnie said, setting down her purse.

"I did when we said our goodbyes…" Ron said defensively.

Bonnie let out a sigh. "Ron, I know you and Kim were best friends and Shego was her enemy at one point, worse than even I was, but if there's something bothering you…"

"Can we just not talk about this?" Ron asked scratching his neck. "This was just all of a sudden and I think I just need time to comprehend that she might not be my best friend like we used to."

This pulled at Bonnie's heart strings, putting her hand over Ron's chest. "I know… friends since Pre-k and we've only known each other since high school… with most of them me just being a bitch…" Bonnie admitted, looking away with guilt, before returning here look back to Ron' eyes. "But that doesn't mean we can't become best friends, heck Shego and Kim could even become our family friends that we hang out with every week." She offered with a warm smile.

"I guess…" Ron said. "I just need time…"

"Alright." Bonnie said, smiling. "Let me show you the bedroom…" She said, pulling Ron with her.

Ron had a look of terror form on his eyes as he was being tugged towards Bonnie's bedroom.

 **Kim's parents**

Tim and Jim bolted up the stairs the second their feet crossed the threshold of the front door, untying their ties and taking off their jackets.

Ann merely shook her head as she and James made their way to their room. It had been quite an eventful night for them as they had two weeks left before they had to let their Kim go, in a matter of speaking.

Ann for her part had been ready for a week, but James was highly old fashioned. He was hesitant to have Kim dating a woman, never mind the same woman who put her in the hospital a few times. Moving in with said woman before they were even married and even sleeping in the same bed. But now, he was going to have to give her up to someone else. But for the most part, Ann was proud of her husband in that how stoic he had been.

"Thoughts?" Ann asked as they got ready for bed.

"Hmm? Oh, just can't believe our little Kimmie-cub is going to be married in two weeks is all." James admitted.

"Yeah, it's almost like yesterday she was just getting ready for high school and now…" Ann admitted with a smile ending with a sigh of happiness.

"Though, is it just me or did it seem like Ronald wasn't taking too well to this?" James asked as he climbed into bed.

"You know he did seem to be acting weirder than normal after they got engaged…" Ann noticed. "I guess he just feels like he's being replaced, remember he and Kim have known each other since Pre-k."

"True enough. I just hope nothing's wrong between him and Kim…" James thought out loud as Ann kissed him goodnight.

 **Kim and Shego's condo**

Kim and Shego had changed out of their clothes the second they got home, even going as far to change in front of each other as well as they were wearing underwear, save for their lack of bras, although they didn't like wearing them anyway. So, they had turned from the other, only showing their bare backs to the other before turning back after putting on a pink t-shirt for Kim and a lime-green t-shirt, both of which showed their belly buttons and black shorts before turning back to each other and crawled into their bed. Looking at the other as they pulled the sheets over themselves.

Shego was looking at her ring again with a smile.

"I thought you wouldn't be caught dead wearing pink?" Kim jokingly asked, remembering how Shego swore she would never wear pink again.

Shego smirked, looking into Kim's semi-glowing emerald eyes. "I think I'll make this _one_ exception." She said before kissing Kim.

"I'm touched." Kim said.

"Not yet you aren't." Shego replied with a devious look on her face causing Kim to raise a suggestive eyebrow. "Two weeks from now, no more having to wear clothes in our own home… no more having to go into separate rooms to change, take… separate showers…" Shego said as she used two fingers to 'walk' her hand up Kim's exposed arm, causing goosebumps to form on her fiancé's pale-pink skin. "And most importantly…" Shego continued, getting more sensual as she continued. "No more holding back… and giving into our desires…" She whispered, slowly exhaling her warm breath onto Kim whose eyes seemed to roll back in pleasure before returning her gaze back to Shego.

"You going to ruin you for other women?" Kim suggestively asked.

"I'm going to destroy you not only for other women, but for men in this life and the next and until the end of time." Shego said, moving playfully on top of Kim.

Kim for her part rolled Shego onto her back, letting out a 'yeep' as the pale-green woman went onto her back in semi surprised fashion before returning the favor to Kim and going back onto her side of the bed with a smile.

"I love you Kim." Shego said.

"I love you Shego… or should I said, the future Mrs. Possible." Kim replied.

This caused Shego to show a little shock by that statement, before smiling and slightly tearing up in realization of what was actually, and finally, happening. _I'm going to marry Kimmie…_ she thought.

"Though there is one thing that's bugging me." Shego said, glaring at Kim.

"What?" Kim asked, slightly concerned.

"How the hell did we get the same exact rings…" Shego began to ask, until Kim's new Kimmunicator started beeping. It was a new design, all pink with black buttons. Even Shego had one, at Kim's insistence, except hers was all green with black buttons.

"Go Wade." Kim said, looking at the teenaged genius.

"Not a mission call, social." He said with a smile. "I can answer how you two have the same exact ring design."

"Eavesdropping much?" Shego sarcastically said raising an eyebrow.

"You get used to it." Kim said.

"Best way to make sure you're safe and if you need backup at any moment." Wade explained. "Saved Kim on more than one occasion, though I normally have that off when you're home since upgrading your security since Kitosha managed to slip through last time."

Shego sighed. "Don't remind me…"

"Anyway, it all started when you two made reservations at Charleston's last month and Shego told me about the jeweler she trusted almost as much as you Kim and when you came to me asking for someone, I thought 'who better than someone Shego trusted." Wade explained.

"Fair point, though that doesn't explain the same design." Kim pointed out.

"I guess you two have the same tastes." Wade concluded. "You two are one in the same after all."

"Yeah… thanks for clearing that up Wade." Kim said.

"No problem, oh and congratulations by the way." Wade said, still smiling. "Can't wait to be there."

"Wait… you… leaving your room?" Shego sarcastically joked.

"Hey I've done it before!" Wade said defensively.

"Shego." Kim sternly said, glaring at Shego, who merely put her hands up in surrender showing she was done. "Later Wade."

"Bye guys." Wade said, before the screen turned black.

Kim looked at Shego who looked like she had something on her mind. "Something on your mind?"

"Hmm? Oh no…" Shego lied, though she had forgotten what it was by that point anyway.

"Alright." Kim said as she laid down onto her pillow, who was followed by Shego resting her head onto Kim's shoulder as Kim fired off a small plasma burst, kinetic energy only, to turn off the lights without ruining the tender moment.

"Love you Kim." Shego said.

"Love you Shego." Kim replied.

 **Authors notes**

 **And so, we have it, they're going to get married! Hope you enjoyed. Though in all seriousness I had something planned for Shego to get sentimental but I complexly forgot what I was going to do, hopefully I'll remember at some point as it is REALLY bugging me. Anyway, more drama to come!**


	3. Chapter 3 – Meeting Shego's Parents

**Author's notes: The drama is strong with this one.**

 **Chapter Three – Meeting Shego's Parents**

It had been four days since Kim and Shego proposed to one another and the wedding planning was already intense as they only had ten days to finalize everything and get it organized. Fortunately for the two lovers, Kim's name, reputation and most importantly, the favors 'owed' to her were coming in handy. As they had already booked out the community hall for the reception, a Justice of the Colorado Supreme Court was going to wed the two as they suspected the news media to get ahold of a video, they didn't want to be picking favorites and thus opted for a neutral option when it came to the officiant, though Shego pointed out Christians would most likely to be offended though Kim rebuffed Shego saying it was still _their_ wedding.

The two had decided to go to Kim's parents' house to get help from Kim's mom specifically since she did most of her and Kim's dad's wedding twenty-five years ago, and the two we're deadlocked as Ann watched with some amusement, but mostly sheer terror at how visibly dominate the two women's personalities were.

"Oh, no you don't Princess." Shego snarled with lit hands. "I'm the one walking down the aisle!"

"Like hell you are." Kim replied, also with her hands lit.

"Kimmie, language!" Ann barked at her daughter.

James meanwhile, used to raising Kim arguing with her brothers was at the kitchen booth reading the morning paper, sadly as it was a common occurrence that he got used to.

Kim's parents were wearing their usual attires. While Kim was wearing basic black and pink tennis shoes, black short shorts and a pink and black t-shirt. Shego was a mirror of Kim, but green and black attire.

"You're impossible!" Shego screamed before storming out of the sliding door, her hands still lit. Fortunately for the sliding glass door leading outside, it wasn't set to a high temperature and was merely a light source, if it wasn't sunny outside.

Kim let out a long sigh as she stopped her own glowing hands to rest her head on her arms as if crying, but merely relieved that the argument for the better part of the last twenty minutes was over, for now.

"Kim, why are you putting up such a fight to be the bride that walks down the aisle towards Shego?" Ann finally asked.

Letting out one final sigh. "Because it's supposed to be _the_ special day in my life! The day that I'd look at pictures fifty years from now and remember the happy moment when I get to see the look on my future wife's face as I walk towards her…" Kim said, before burying her head in her arms again.

"You know Kimmie-cub." James said, not lower his paper. "The bride, in the normal sense, is generally the one that takes on the last name of the family she's marrying _into_."

This caused Kim to shoot her head up immediately in stunned realization that her dad was right.

Ann meanwhile looked at James, who looked over to his side at his wife as she gave a 'good job' look towards him before he returned to his paper, all without Kim suspecting they were actually working _together_ to help Kim and Shego make this less painful than when they were planning their wedding.

"When you put it that way… I guess I never really thought about it…" Kim admitted. "But isn't the bride's father supposed to give her away?"

"Color me old fashioned…" James started.

"We already have." Ann joked, giving Kim some moral support at least.

James merely lowered his paper to lightly glare at his wife with un-amusement by her playing both sides still. "Anyway, but nominally yes the bride's father would 'give her away'. But as you said it yourself Kimmie-cub, Shego's father isn't in the picture." He finished, returning to his paper.

"Actually, I never said that… I just said that Shego doesn't talk about her family, not even her parents…" Kim admitted with a slight saddened look on her face.

This caused James to completely put down his paper as Ann looked at her daughter with shock. "You mean… at all? Not even her brothers?" she asked.

Kim shook her head. "Shego's brothers will call from time to time on our TV, but it's all been the same; Shego gets mad that they called without giving her warning before hand, mostly when we do evenings in, they try to recruit her back into their team and errg, it's starting to annoy _me_!"

"You mean, they don't know you two are dating?" Ann asked with genuine surprise.

Kim sighed. "They do, thanks to the news from the Kitosha night, they just don't know I have the same powers as Shego, how they don't know that is anyone's guess, plus Hego is… well… not okay with it, for lack of a better term…"

"Ooooh…" Both Ann and James aid at the same time. They knew what Kim was saying, but ultimately, they didn't know how bad it _actually_ was, especially since it was one of Shego's hair triggers.

"Aside from that…" Kim resumed. "Shego has made no mention of her family, as depressing as it sounds, I was kind of thinking that at best they were… dead as the only other option is that they possibly wouldn't be as nice as our family…"

"I can see your and especially Shego's reservations about Meeting Shego's Parents." Ann started. "But at the end of the day they are still her family… Plus what if it's not as bad as Shego lets on?"

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"You've seen it yourself, about how much Shego has changed in terms of behavior, especially around our family." Ann pointed out.

"So, you're thinking that if I'm present, things won't escalate more?" Kim asked, slightly cheered up at the prospect.

Ann merely nodded. "Though, I'd say that you would still have to give up being the bride…"

That visibly bummed Kim out, but at the end of the day, Kim knew her mother was right. Not just for Kim's sake as the whole argument for who the main bride was, was seemingly tearing her and Shego apart, plus she figured her own dad could walk her down the aisle first, _then_ Shego and her dad, if he was willing…

With that thought, Kim made a dash towards the sliding door, causing both Ann and James to smile at their success of getting Kim out of her stupor and relent.

"I have to admit it honey." James started. "While I don't like being caught in the middle of you both helping me _and_ Kim, it is effective."

"Thanks, I just hope it's the right thing to do…" Ann said, worryingly as she saw Kim walk over to where Shego was sitting, facing away from the window on the large tree-trunk where Kim and Ron's old tree-house used to be. "But the only way to know for sure is if they meet Shego's parents…"

 **Outside Kim's parents' house**

Shego was sitting on the stump of Kim and Ron's treehouse, the very tree house that four months ago, when Shego was helping Kim move in with her, they got into a tussle and her car keys landed in them. Kim at the time thought she had won that tussle, forgetting the fact that Shego blocked the way to the car so Kim had relented and tossed her the keys before a rainbow comet gave Kim the very powers Shego had, albeit pink. The tree was hefty, had to be since the treehouse was a couple hundred square feet, from what Shego gathered, before its demise and the parents had the stump cut down to this smooth table like stump that Shego could lay on top of if she wanted. Instead, Shego brought her knees up to her head so she could rest her chin on before hearing the sounds of someone slowly approaching her.

Shego would be the last to admit it, at least in front of others, even if they were going to be her in-laws. But, Shego was a die-hard romantic despite hating watching romance movies, and since she and Sara had been together, she had it in her mind that she was going to be the one to walk the aisle to her bride-to-be and the mere mention of her not getting that was a little more than she wanted to give up. Though there was her father to consider…

"Shego…" Kim slowly said, by now behind Shego's right side.

The tone of Kim's voice told Shego that Kim wasn't here to further cause trouble and therefor she didn't have a sassy remark and thus opted for a simpler option. "Yeah?"

Letting out a sigh and not caring that her parents, and brothers for that matter, might be watching, broke down and hugged her fiancé, surprising Shego. "I'm sorry for getting so caught up with this…"

Shego, for her part, just kissed Kim to ease her fiancé as she didn't want to cry in front of anyone, even family and when Kim cried… well, she couldn't help but cry. Pulling back from the kiss Kim looked into Shego's emerald eyes. "I was thinking… we both could walk down the aisle…" Kim offered.

"Hard for us to walk towards each other Kimmie, unless we plan on taking turns." Shego sarcastically quipped.

Kim let out a slight laugh, improving both of their moods. "Not like that… I was thinking, rather we could have my dad and I walk down it first, followed by you walking towards me…"

Shego thought about it for a quick moment. "So, we'd be in effect given away… I like it." Shego smiled.

"There is just one hitch…" Kim admitted.

Shego sighed. "Don't say it…" She said, burying her head into her bare knees.

"I need to meet your…" Kim started to say.

"Don't say it!" Shego said, still buried in her knees.

"Family…" Kim said, worried a flaming fist was going to come at her at any moment.

Shego merely let out a long sigh, letting her legs fall back down towards the ground as she just laid on the stump as if she had been punched in the head. Glaring at Kim now as she laid there. "My family doesn't do lovey dovy like your family Kim… and they're highly traditional, you saw Hego's reaction to finding out I was dating a woman!"

"How could I forget… he seemed like he was short circuiting…" Kim admitted. "Does that mean your father wouldn't walk you down the aisle?"

"On short notice? Doubt it, he's in the Army, last I heard ten years ago, before Sara died he was a Colonel, about to be promoted to Brigadier General. But he's not the one I'm worried about, nor my brothers." Shego admitted, looking away nervously.

"Your… mom?" Kim asked.

Shego slowly nodded. " _Highly_ traditional, the fact we live together, no, sleep in the same bed would be enough to send her on a rant that made Drakken's rants look like a toddler throwing out his toys out of a sandbox!"

"I think anyone could do that with Drakken's rants…" Kim joked.

Letting out a quick exhale in a laugh, Shego sat upright before sighing again. "Not only that… but there was also this…" Shego slowly said, lifting up her hands, specifically her pale-green pigmentation. My brothers all got off Scott-free in the skin department, but according to the doctors, I received most of the radiation, since I was in the middle of them all, when the comet hit…" Shego sighed again before pulling up her knees again and resting her chin on them again. "My turning into a master thief didn't help things either… now I go home, say I'm marrying a woman, sleeping in the same bed with her, had for four months despite still being a twenty-five-year-old virgin… yeah I think I'd rather see Drakken take over the world rather than deal with her…" Shego continued.

Kim thought about it for a moment and while she didn't know how to respond to Shego with words, she did have an idea. Pulling her Kimmunicator from her back pocket she pulled up Wade.

"Hey Kim." The black teenager smiled.

"Hey Wade, didn't you tell me you made some modifications to our rings?" Kim asked, causing to Shego to look up through narrowed eyes wondering what Kim was thinking.

"Indeed, I did, as you requested Kim, though I did it for Shego's ring for you seeing as how you two had the same abilities." Wade explained, pulling up the occasional image. "Molecular nanites that are resistant to intense temperatures and heavy blunt impacts."

"How head and force are we talking about?" Kim asked, smirking at Shego's curiosity.

"Temperatures well in excess of twenty-five thousand degrees, the molecular bond between the nanites deflects _any_ heat away from the rings so effectively, it's the very reason why your rings are still made of pure gold and won't bend, melt or have any other damage done to them, short of falling into the core of the sun or down a black hole. Which reminds me, I should probably file a patent for these or Global Justice…" Wade finished, putting a finger over his chin as if thinking.

"You rock Wade." Kim said.

"Thanks." Wade said, before the Kimmunicator went black.

"…Did you… just get a thought I think you thought?" Shego said, barely processing what Kim's geeky friend said, barely forming a definitive sentence.

Kim slowly looked at her fiancé with a smirk and a suggestive look as if thinking of something naughty. "Shego, I know you and if there's one thing you like, is showing people whose boss, even if it's only play with me most of the time…" Kim started.

"Play most of the time?" Shego playfully asked, arching an eyebrow.

Kim batted her eyelashes at Shego a few times before continuing. "And if your family is that bad… well… you know…" Kim said, looking rather shyly as some of her bangs fell over her face.

Shego brushed Kim's hair from her beautiful face to kiss her. "Thanks…" She said. Before they looked over at Kim's parents' house after the faint sound of cheering could be heard by their hypersensitive hearing.

 **Go Manner**

For the first time in her life, Shego wasn't driving her black Lamborghini Veneno, Kim was. And Kim, as far as anyone who wasn't bummed and tuned out of the world would see, she was loving every minute of it!

Kim was actually ignoring the speed limit of 75 mph (120 kph) and was driving twice that as it was an hour's drive from Middleton to Go City and while she loved driving a four-and-a-half-million-dollar variant of the Lamborghini, she knew the sooner she and Shego got this over with, the sooner she wouldn't see her fiancé in a sad and rather pathetic state.

Kim was glad the car had a GPS system as Shego not moaning like Kim was from the roaring engine was a big turn on and Shego was actually holding her legs close to her chest as if trying to use them to protect herself from a monster in her room.

Shego for her part was running through everything in her head at once and none of the scenarios ended in a positive way. On the one hand, at worst, she would be disowned by her family, which wasn't as bad since that would mean Hego would have no excuse to try to keep getting her to rejoin Team Go anymore. But she still loved the Wegos and her dad as she was the stereotypical daddy's girl, least before she met Sara and the comet made her own mother turn her father against her, least publicly. She also doubted her dad would just let that happen, or would ignore it.

But at the end of that thought though, her mother was a traditionalist and Shego had already done better than her own parents as she and Kim were in her most expensive car at over 4.5 million dollars, not including the cost of upgrades. She owned at least a dozen high end properties, several other cars and even a private jet that was her third baby, after Kim and this car prospectively.

By the time, she finished that thought however, the familiar sight of Go Manner and its imposing gates came into view and she slumped lower into her seat as it got closer. Even going so far as to let out a moan.

Kim looked at Shego with a worried look as, as far as she knew Shego, Shego didn't do weak and this was the most pitiful she had ever seen her pale-green fiancé, even more so than when she died in her arms four months ago, before she resuscitated her.

Fortunately for them, to end this quicker, there was a security punch code on both sides of the vehicle and so Shego was still able to punch in the code to get into the main gate without issue, not that she wanted to as now everyone the manner knew she was there.

They soon pulled up the long drive towards the mansion, which was massive by Kim's standards. It had all sorts of features, like gargoyles, high roofs and everything you could think of on a ten-thousand square-foot mansion.

After stopping the car and getting out, Kim opened Shego's door as she hadn't come out yet and offered her hand, which Shego took and walked out. Kim was finding it ironic that Shego was indeed fitting the role as the 'girl' in the relationship as Kim was doing a bit more of what men typically did for her, at least the nicer ones, opening the door for their woman, helping them out of the car and all that.

Shego for her part saw an Army Humvee parked outside as well, which brought huge relief to her as she knew her dad would defend her in public against her mother. Though, just as she feared, she also saw the Go Jet on the larger than average helipad, mentally cursing its vertical take-off and landing ability.

They soon made it to the stairs before the doors opened up and they were mauled by the Wego twins, not in their Team Go outfits, which weren't the normal look anyway, since they called Shego four months ago saying the black and their color standard design was legally Shego's alone.

"Hey Sis!" One Wego said.

"Hey Kim!" The other said.

"What brings you…" The first one started.

"Home?!" The other finished.

"In a moment, is… mom and dad home?" Shego slowly asked.

"Yeah…"

"Everyone is!" They said, all with enthusiasm that made Kim remember her own twin brothers was another thing she and Shego shared in common.

"Great…" Shego slowly said.

The Wegos then looked at Kim with a puzzled look.

"Why are you pink?" One asked.

"And why is your hair black _and_ pink and red?" The other asked.

"In due time." Kim smiled.

"Let's just get this over with." Shego moaned.

The two Wegos looked at each other with a confused look, but their naiveté was apparent to the two as they hadn't said anything about the engagement rings on both of their left hands as they walked up the stairs, following Shego's brothers.

The walked down the seemingly endless corridors of Go Manner. Walking by all sorts of paintings of people, Kim assumed, were members of the Go family.

They soon made their way to what seemed to a large study room and library in one, with numerous books, some looking _very_ old, with a large number of red chairs and end tables with lamps and all sorts of other tail-tell signs of a library study room. In there she saw the rest of the family, with Hego and Mego, also in civilian clothing and Mego missing his pale-purple skin tone along with an older gentleman, at least in his fifties if not early sixties with slightly gray hair on his temples in an Army uniform and a woman, also in her fifties, in a dark grey pressed dress suit with skirt and black heels that made Kim feel slight pain when she saw how pointy they were.

The man seemed to have perked up and turned, revealing his shoulder pad that showed four stars and on the left side of his uniform more ribbons than a parade ranging from a baby-blue ribbon with white sides and five small white stars being the first, down to rifle badges indicating marksmanship proficiencies. With several ribbons having more than a few bronze and silver oak leaf clusters on them, marking the fact that he had received more than one of each of those awards. And, Kim knew from her time running into the military that the man was a full General as she knew one-star was a Brigadier General, followed by Major General with two-stars and Lieutenant General being three-stars. _Must be her dad…_ Kim thought as she looked to his right side, it was confirmed by the name plaque reading 'Go' on it.

"Hey Firefly!" The man said, opening his arms for his daughter, who lost her sense of place and company and just ran into his arms.

"Daddy!" Shego said, as if a little girl again and ran into his arms.

Kim had to admit, the man for his age was very strong as Shego was lifted up and he turned in two full circles without letting her feet hit the ground before putting her down. And merely smiled at how much of a kid one of the most mature person Kim knew turned into a kid again.

"Hardly appropriate don't you think?" The woman asked sternly, with an arched eyebrow and holding a tea cup.

 _Oh boy…_ Kim thought. _Please don't be as bad as Shego lets on…_

"Now Beth it's not often we get to see Sheridan." Shego's dad said.

"Daaad" Shego cried.

Laughing a little. "Sorry, Shego. You were named after my great-grandmother though, so I still like it." He said warmly before noticing a second person in the room, looking at the red hair, though confused about the foot-long parts that were black and neon pink, still recognized her. "Ah, you must be Kim Possible."

"Yes, sir." Kim said, moving closer into the room with everyone.

"Please, it's Jack. Or General, if you still want to be formal but I hear 'sir' enough." Jack smiled. "And this is my wife, Beth."

Beth merely nodded and raised her tea cup before finishing her tea finally putting down the now empty cup. "Ah the famous Kim Possible, what brings you hear, and with my daughter no less? I thought she stopped her life of crime?" Beth asked.

"Gee, thanks mom." Shego said.

"Sheridan, you know very well we raised you to be better than that!" Beth said, her anger barely being concealed as she expressed her disappointment.

"Yeah, can't have anyone ruin your chances at continuing to be the Mayor of Go City for the third decade in a row." Shego shot back.

"Young lady…" Beth started, before James interrupted.

"Now ladies, let's not ruin this first whole family gathering in years by bickering like children at recess." James piped in.

"Indeed!" Hego said, his muscular form the obvious dead giveaway when standing next to the lanky form that was Mego. "We must celebrate the fact that Shego is finally returning to Team Go!" He said with a fist in the air in triumph.

"For the last time Hego, I'm _not_ coming back to Team Go!" Shego snarled, rubbing the bridge of her nose and eyes closed.

"Then why else would you be here with Kim Pos…" Hego said before pausing after looking at Kim. "Why are you pink?"

Mego by now joined is as well when he looked at Kim as well. "And why is your hair black and pink?"

"Sunburn?" One Wego asked.

"Then why the hair?" The other asked.

"New look?" Asked the first Wego again.

"Can you please not make this harder than it has to be?" Shego asked as if begging.

Kim for her part could tell why Shego put on an aura of confidence in front of people she knew she could get away with it.

"Boys, let the lady talk!" Beth said, finally standing up.

 _Lady?!_ Kim thought.

"Mom, dad… brothers…" Shego started, before walking over to Kim and taking Kim's hand and both holding their left hands up, making it plainly obvious without words. "Kim and I are engaged." She added.

This caused _a lot_ of mixed reactions, with the Wegos looking at each other and high fiving each other. Mego seemed surprised, but didn't say anything. Jack smiled with his eyes apparently watering. Hego… well…

"Engaged?!" Hego started. "To Kim?! Kim Possible?!"

"Ah, hell." Mego muttered to himself.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Beth gasped, falling back into the chair she had been sitting.

"Beth…" Jack started.

"Don't 'Beth' me!" Beth barked towards Jack. "I raised you better than this!"

"Excuse me?" Kim quietly asked with slight shock. _It's bad!_ Kim thought in confirmation as the red in Beth's face seemed to show she was going to have a tantrum.

"I raised you to be a normal person in society…" Beth started to scream towards Shego, who seemed to snapped at her mother.

"NORMAL?! What's normal about a pale-green teenager who can hurl plasma from her hands?!" Shego barked. "What's normal about having a son who can shrink, a son who can lift items ten times his weight and twin sons who can multiply at a whim?!"

"At least my sons _look_ normal!" Beth countered, this caused Shego to gasp at the words.

"Enough!" Kim finally snapped. "She's your daughter!"

Everyone looked with surprise as they looked over at Kim, who unbeknownst to her, was glowing with her pink and black plasma lit hands.

The Wegos looked at each other with smiles, realizing their future sister-in-law had powers as well.

Mego arched an eyebrow in surprise, but knew better to say anything.

"Excellent, you both can join Team Go after the wedding…" Hego started to say with elation.

"WE'RE NOT JOINING TEAM GO!" Shego barked.

"THERE WILL BE NO WEDDING!" Beth screamed, turning her infuriated eyes towards Hego, who seemed to back down like a little dog.

"Stop us!" Shego snarled.

"You are not marrying a woman, and certainly not a freak of a woman at that…" Beth started to state, before an unexpected change of events took hold.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Kim barked, causing the Wegos and Mego to look shocked by how angry Kim was getting as they knew it was most definitely out of character for her. "Last I knew, Sheridan was your daughter!" Kim started to say, walking towards Beth and using Shego's birthname as a psychological means to getting through Beth. "But the way _your_ acting makes me believe you're the child here! Your daughter comes here with news that one of the happiest days of her life is going to happen and instead of acting human, you decide to put your own bias first and berate, not only your daughter but also her fiancé and put their love for each other as some unholy thing despite the fact that they are in love makes me sick!"

"Now see here…" Beth started to say defensively.

"And another thing! I was hoping so badly that what Shego had been saying about you was wrong, but I can see now she was right as she had been with me throughout our years together and most recently our time together as a couple!" Kim continued. "All Shego and I wanted, was to get married, with the hopes that her family could be there, with mine and her father walked her down the aisle to her future wife! I can see coming here was a mistake!" Kim finished before starting to walk towards where she had been standing.

Before Kim could even get to where she was once standing, something clicked in the back of her mind and in an instant turned with her hair flowing to the side, continuing as if not getting the order to stop moving, as Kim spun to catch the tea cup that had been thrown at her in spite by the woman she so badly berated for the scorn she was showing both herself and more importantly, the woman she loved.

Everyone in the room was surprised, more so by what Beth had done, but also by the fact that Kim even turned in time as a cup was thrown at her as fast as it could be thrown by a late fifties woman in the room of a house.

Without even hesitating Kim merely crushed the cup in her grip, her cold gaze meeting Beth's. But, also causing fear to show in Shego's eyes as it was the same cold look she got before Kim had kicked her into the electrical tower on the lil'Diablo night four years ago.

"You owe me a new cup." Beth coldly said.

"You mean the same cup that you threw at me that would have broken against my head anyway?" Kim sarcastically said, matching Shego's sass. "Fat chance, you're lucky I caught it else I'd ruin your political career with an assault charge pressed against you!"

Beth for her part had her eye twitch as she knew she was beaten in that field, but before anything could be said, Shego started walking towards Kim and merely grabbed her fiancé's hand and just started walking towards the door to leave.

As much as Shego would love to deliver some parting remarks to her mother, and Hego, she knew better and knew that Kim would also agree that her family was a lost cause.

As they reached the steps outside, the sounds of running could be heard, but only one person.

"Shego, wait!" Jack said as he caught up to them.

"The harpy want another round?" Shego coldly asked. Gone was the loving daughter, replaced by a near mirror image of her mother.

"Shego Ann!" Jack barked with the stern look of an annoyed military commander who was just told bad news.

"I'm sorry dad… it's just…" Shego started, almost on the verge of tears.

"I know, Firefly." Jack said.

"With all due respect, General, but why are with someone like… that?" Kim asked.

"The same reason you're marrying my daughter… love…" Jack said. "I'll admit, she wasn't as volatile, I blame her political career, but the Go family has been running this city since the family founded it over a hundred years ago, and with my joining the military before my brother was killed in a car crash, Beth ran for mayor so a Go was running the city. With the boys and Sheridan's Team Go bringing the crime rate down to near zero percent, she won re-election ever since, till Sheridan left and the team barely kept their act together enough to keep the crime rate down… Go city is just conservative and _highly_ traditional, barely keeping up with the times."

Jack looked back and forth between the two as he continued. "And I still love her, I just need to talk to her…" He said, calmly as ever. "Just as much as I love you." He said, looking at Shego who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Jack pointed towards a purple ribbon with white sides that had two silver oak leaf clusters on it. "This is my Purple Heart, or specifically, my _eleven_ Purple Hearts, that I received over my thirty odd years in the Army."

Jack moved his finger towards the first ribbon, the light blue with white sides and five white stars on it. "This…" Jack said, much more solemn than before. "Is my Medal of Honor… Desert storm, I drove a Humvee into a combat zone ten times and charged ten separate machine gun positions to rescue fifty of my fellow brothers in arms when they were under heavy fire and command refused to authorize a rescue mission."

By now Jack's eyes began to water. "Which is nothing, compared to what I would have done to rescue Sher… Shego from harm." He said, turning towards Kim. "If I hadn't been oversees for a wargame with NATO forces in Europe when I saw the news and saw Kitosha had stabbed my little Firefly and put the fire out for a moment, I would have done anything to save her and beaten Kitosha to within an inch of his life! And I'll be damned if I didn't see my little Firefly didn't marry not only someone who loved her, but someone who electrocuted herself via high voltage cables to relight my Firefly back into the world!"

"Daddy…" Shego said, tears now flowing down her face before she hugged Jack like never before, sobbing.

"I'll be damned too, that I don't get to walk her down the aisle and give her away to someone who will love her more than I ever could." Jack finished, returning Shego's hug.

Shego pulled away from her dad with surprise on her tearful eyes. "You mean…"

"I'll talk to your mother, everything Kim said today is true and so is what I said true." Jack said, smiling again. "The politics of this town has changed her over the years, I'll talk to her and remind her the most important thing in this world is to a Go."

"What's that?" Kim asked.

"Family." Jack smiled.

Shego hugged her dad one last time and they hugged for a good minute before he hugged Kim.

By now Mego and the Wegos came outside and saw everyone seemed to have been crying, which surprised them as they never saw their dad cry.

"I think mom's cooled down a bit…" Mego said.

"Thanks Melvin. I'll be in shortly." Jack said.

"So…" Wego one started.

"The wedding still on?" The other finished.

"Yes, Wesley and Wendell. It's still on." Jack smiled before turning to Kim and Shego. "I'll talk to your mother."

"Thanks dad…" Shego said.

"However, you're on your own with Henry, I know you've told him no numerous times the last four years or so but well…" Jack said shrugging.

"But what about doing anything for me?" Shego asked, releasing her puppy dog pout.

Jack relented. "Alright, you win, put that away and I'll _try_ to get him to back off."

"Yay." Shego said as if a kid again.

"So, she does use that face?" Kim asked.

"Oh, god don't get me started." Mego said. Causing everyone to laugh before everyone said their goodbyes.


	4. Chapter 4 - Dr Drakken

**Chapter Four – Dr. Drakken**

It was the eight days before the big day as Kim and Shego were, once again, at Kim's parents' house, this time in the living room, as not only where Kim's parents there, but so were Shego's parents, along with Monique, Bonnie and Ron, who was staying quiet most of the time. Monique was designated the dress designer, due to her fashion career, and her 'vacation' in Paris France was a working vacation getting inspiration for her own product line, but for this she had something else in mind, but did most of the designing with each individual woman as they wanted their dresses to be a surprise to the other until the big day.

Kim's parents were wearing their usual attar, Monique joked that they must buy at the same retailer as they lacked 'imagination' with their wardrobes.

Monique was wearing a French inspired outfit with black leggings, a blue skirt, white blouse and brown ankle high boots, the boots getting an eyeroll from Shego as she still thought boots lower than the knee were just tall shoes and didn't like the look all that much. Despite her fiancé's feelings however, Kim thought Monique looked cute.

Ron was in his usual clothes and Bonnie was in white jeans with blue flip-flops and light blue blouse.

Shego's mom was wearing a dark blue pressed suit with the same pointy toed dress shoes that made the other women, and the men for that matter, cringe at how crushed Beth's toes had to have been as she walked on those heels. Jack, Shego's father, was in a dress uniform. He had managed to get RAR (Rest and Relaxation) for two weeks and still had ten days left, but was required to wear a uniform in the off chance of being called back in an emergency and thus had his full array of ribbons on display for everyone to question, much to his chagrin, especially the Medal of Honor that he only wanted Kim and Shego at the time, as he never told his children how it got it before they were born, to know due to the heat of the moment display in saying he'd do anything for Shego. Everyone could tell that Ron had been causing Jack the most irking as he was the only one asking all the questions, with everyone also seeing where Shego got her shyness when it came to such personal issues, especially Kim.

She wouldn't admit it, but Beth was indeed impressed with Kim's parents. While not as rich as she or Jack, they were both doctors with three highly intelligent children. Though Beth did consider Hego, or Henry as she and Jack still called him as he and the rest of the Go brothers never legally changed their names like Shego did, due to wanting the family connections and all that, a good and responsible son, they still thought of Hego as barely average. More arrogant than anything else, but they still loved him. And once more, she wouldn't openly admit it to anyone other than Jack, she was impressed with how far Shego had come without the family connections as her own wealth was near that, if not more than, the family and she was only twenty-five-years-old to boot.

Kim was wearing black shorts with neon-pink trim around the sides with a pink blouse and tennis shoes. Shego, once again, same as Kim, but green.

The had just finalized a few more small pieces of the wedding and then came the subject of the floral arrangement.

"I'm clueless about this." Kim admitted, she never was really one for flowers, though this was the only exception. Though she and Shego had been taking care of the flowers on their roof yard, but flowers not planted in the ground was beyond their expertise.

"I'm trying to remember the name, but I do remember a place that had a one hundred percent satisfaction rating by the Better Business Bureau by thousands of people. They had just started up about ten years ago, and have really been taking off from what some of my colleagues said back at the hospital." Ann said.

Getting an idea, Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Hey Wade." She said.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" Wade smiled.

"I need you to look up a highly rated floral business that apparently has a one-hundred percent satisfaction rating by the BBB." Kim said. "Please and thank you!"

After a few seconds of furious typing that everyone was used to, except Jack and Beth who arched their eyebrows at the speed of the typing. He took a moment to glance at everything before smiling again. "Got it! And yes, they have over twenty-thousand reviews, all of them positive."

"I find that hard to believe." Shego said, coming on screen arching her eyebrow at Wade.

"Believe it. Global Justice even launched an extensive investigation to ensure people weren't being bribed to review them positively." Wade explained. "In fact, turns out there were thirteen negative reviews, but the BBB actually investigated them and found all of them to be false and thus struck them from the reviews."

Kim whistled. "This is definitely the floral business we need to talk too."

"Sending you the address. Its new headquarters is actually not that far from you." Wade smiled.

"You rock Wade." Kim said, turning off the Kimmunicator. Kim then grabbed the keys to the Lamborghini. "I'll drive!" She cried out before making a dash for the door.

"Like hell you are!" Shego screamed, chasing Kim to the car, but not quick enough for Kim to get into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

Beth and James were going to say something but were too slow to say anything before the two had made it out the door.

"I have to admit, they do move pretty quick when they want too." James observed.

"Especially since Kim got those comet powers." Ann added.

"Yeah, Sheridan was quick growing up like any other little girl, then that comet hit and well you can barely make out the black and green blur as she runs past." Jack commented.

"Sheridan?" Ron asked.

"Shego's birth name." Jack responded. "Sheridan was my great-grandmother, she may have changed it to keep us safe when she turned into a criminal or something like that, but she'll always be Sheridan to me." He smiled.

Ann looked towards Beth, comfortable talking to her with the girls gone. "I'm glad you agreed to be here."

"I'll admit, I'm still not one-hundred percent on all this…" Beth started. "But, as Jack pointed out; she is our only daughter and I'd be remised if I didn't come and the love I see in her eyes every time she looks at Kim… well, reminds me of us when we were dating." She said, pecking Jack on the cheeks to smiled.

Ann looked towards James. "Yeah, same when Kim looks at Shego."

"Indeed." James added.

Everyone else in the room just arched their eyebrows as the seniors in the room continued their conversation, unsure why they were there.

 **Unknown location**

A group of supervillains were all at the secret gathering of supervillains. They knew better to use email or other forms of electronic communication and had planned the meeting for weeks. They had to, because they sent letters to each other for the codes to use in emails or phones to throw off any taps that might be in place to catch them. With the more sophisticated ones using the secret villain telecommunications system ran through satellites owned by Hench Co., though you wouldn't see their logo on the satellites.

Most of the gathered villains were either making small talk or, very few of them, were in heated arguments with each over petty things that just showed how big their egos were.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen take it easy." Jack Hench said, strolling onto the stage as everyone started sitting down in their seats.

"So, I'm sure we've all seen the news in the last couple weeks that Kim Possible and Shego are a couple with Shego even being the latest member of Team Possible…" Hench started. Pulling up media images of the Kitosha night that showed both Shego and Kim together, with the two even kissing and a few images of Kim electrocuting herself to save Shego. Though the images on the projector hid the fact that Kim's glowing was pink and thus looked like she was just using her own body to build up the energy to resuscitate Shego.

"Vell of course we have!" Professor Dementor screamed in his trademark thick German accent and of course, anger.

"Yeah." Everyone else screamed. With others screaming "Shego's a traitor." And those who didn't know because they lived under a rock merely gasping in horror.

"Calm down… calm down…" Hench said, getting everyone to quiet down again. "Anyway, and now we see that the two are going to be married in eight days."

"Ve must attack them then at the wedding!" Dementor screamed, getting a few to say yay.

Hench merely rubbed the bridge of his nose to gain some composure. "Are you demented?!" He barked.

Dementor merely shrugged.

"You clearly don't have a daughter or know many women as a woman's wedding is _the_ single biggest event in their life short of giving birth to her children!" Hench explained. "If you so much as make an embarrassment of yourself, or worse, the bride, she'd gut you like a fish. With that said need I remind you that this is _Kim Possible_ and _Shego_ we're talking about?!" He added, looking around the hall with much of the more senior villains who would have known Shego's temper having fear in their eyes.

"Both are hot heads, and turns out Shego used to be a red-head before that comet gave her, her powers and we all know the stories of redheads." Hench continued, getting a few guys to laugh. "And to the fact that Ms. Possible is also a redhead and well, I pity the man stupid enough to mess up their big day. And never mind their honeymoon, word on the street is they're _both_ still virgins and while I'm sure most of the more… immature of you would rather be a fly on the wall in that spa or hotel room when that happens…" He glared as he heard a few snickers here and there proving his point. "I will say Hench Co. will cease its services to the persons responsible for an attack on the couple before the end of their wedding and honeymoon. I mean seriously have some class people!"

"However, with the _both_ of them working together to stop villainy, we still have a major crisis on our hands!" Hench added. "They already took down Gemini and his W.E.E…" He added, before glaring at the villains who were snickering. "This is serious!" He barked.

"Oh please, you only want to keep us all to remain active so your business continues making money!" Dementor barked, with a good many villains voicing in the agreement.

"I'm not talking about dealing with Kim and Shego in a temporary fashion…" Hench countered. "If I was so worried about _that_ I'd tell them every transition I made so they knew who to go after and then use my contacts with the various governments around the world to let you all go so you could keep buying my products…" Hench pointed out, causing everyone to let out a collective 'ooohhh."

"So vhat are you proposing?" Dementor asked.

Then a second figure walked in, sporting a very nice suit with a very Prussian style handle-bar mustache that made old timey Germans jealous. "I think I can be of some assistance there…" The German said in a very heavy thick German accent that made Dementor's accent sound French.

"How did you get in here?! Who are you?! You're not on any villain databases!" Hench questioned as the German, with the German merely smiling and Dementor raising an eyebrow.

 **Floral shop**

Kim pulled the car over on the side of the road. She smirked as people looked at her as she and Shego got out of the Lamborghini.

"Having fun Princess?" Shego asked, making her way over from her side of the car towards Kim.

"I am." Kim admitted, with a beaming smile grabbing hold of Shego's hand as they walked over to where a large number of people were the grand opening of the new headquarters location was. A few construction workers were still hanging the sign and had a sheet over the name of the place to protect it from dust and debris as they finished the lighting above the sign.

Kim and Shego soon made their way towards the flowers that were outside on display, with all sorts of species and cross-species, every color under the rainbow.

Shego immediately saw some flowers she liked and made a beeline for them with Kim in tow.

"Seriously?" Kim asked, slightly unamused.

"But their black roses!" Shego cried, picking up what were indeed, black roses.

"How are you two ladies on this fine day?" Asked an all too familiar voice.

Both women spun around ready for anything only to see to their infinite surprise; "Dr. Drakken?" Kim asked in shock.

"Dr. D?!" Being Shego's question.

Dr. Drakken, Shego's old boss and supervillain. But in this instance, he lacked his trademark outfit, in fact, he even lacked his blue skin pigmentation, in fact he was well tanned and no longer had the scar under his eye and was wearing regular cloths, blue was the dominate color, but only the jeans, a white dress shirt that had a 'Dr. D's Flowers' logo.

The two shocked women looked up to see the construction workers lower the cover off of the sign for the new building to see the same logo there, which caused their mouths to drop in shock.

Drakken let out a pleased inhale. "It's beautiful!" He exclaimed, clasping his hands together.

Shego pulled out her green Kimmunicator with black buttons. "You knew about Drakken didn't you?" She glared at Wade.

"I knew you two wouldn't have believed me if I had told you, plus the look on your faces is worth it." Wade replied before hanging up on them.

Shego let out a growl before putting away her Kimmunicator.

"What happened to you, Drakken?" Shego asked.

"Well, after you left Shego, I got my PH. D in horticulture. Who knew I had a knack with flowers?" He started. "Anyway, removed the scar tattoo as I didn't think it was befitting someone in the civilian sector. And my girlfriend helped me with not only the business, such as those black roses there, but also with my blue skin pigmentation."

"Girlfriend?" Both women asked.

"Indeed." Sounded _another_ familiar voice.

The two looked over Drakken's shoulder to see DNAmy, or at least someone they thought was her.

"Amy Hall?" Kim asked, confused.

Amy giggled. "Indeed, it is." She replied.

Kim and Shego still looked surprised as they looked Amy up and down a few times, they couldn't _help_ but look her over. For one, she had lost a lot of weight and was as averagely built, second she had a tan similar to Drakken's and lastly, the gap inbetween her front teeth was gone. But the sound of her voice did tell the couple that this was in fact, Amy. She wearing jeans that ended half-way down her calves with white shoes and a short sleeve white blouse that had a 'Dr. D's Flowers" logo on it as well.

Drakken placed a hand around Amy's waist and pulled her in. "She's _really_ helped the business out with her ability to make all colors under the rainbow, and then some." He smiled.

Amy for her part giggled before returning her gaze to Kim and Shego. "I occasionally help around here, I do have a private practice being set up to help same-sex couples have kids of their own with their partner, though females are easier for obvious reasons. So, what brings you two ladies here… is that a bad sunburn Kim?" She asked, noticing Kim's pink skin.

Kim moaned and put her fingers over the bridge of her nose before lighting up one of her hands to show the two, apparent, former villains why she was pale-pink.

Drakken looked surprised the most of the two, or scared if you asked Shego as she had seen that look before.

Amy whistled. "So, comet as well or did someone's experiment to aquire Shego's powers backfire on them?"

"Comet." Both Kim and Shego said at the same time, quickly glaring at the other for doing that again.

"So how can we help you two ladies today?" Amy asked with a smile.

 _How the hell were these two even criminals to begin with?_ Kim asked herself.

Shego grabbed Kim's left hand with her own and flashed their rings. She made sure to move at 'normal people speed' instead of Kim and her own normal speed.

Drakken gasped in excitement. "You two are finally dating and now getting married?"

Kim let out a long-winded sigh before speaking. "Why does _everyone_ say that when they find out about us?!"

"Oh please, Shego would get _so_ excited whenever one of my plans would involve you Ms. Possible. Heck, she rarely would say anything about me coming with her on thieving errands and I would overhear her praising your fighting skills that day." Drakken explained, knowing full well his henchwoman better than any other villain.

Shego blushed a dark green as her secrets came out and looked over towards Kim.

Kim looked shocked and then smirked as she looked at Shego. "And you gave _me_ crap for liking you all those years?!"

"Well… in my defense… nope I got nothing." Shego admitted.

"Uh huh…" Kim replied, glaring at her fiancé before returning to Drakken.

"Wait a minute, that was quick to observe their Dr. D… how come did none of your doomsday devices worked?" Shego asked suspiciously.

"Honestly?" Drakken started. "I don't think I ever really wanted to take over the world."

Kim and Shego looked at Drakken with a shocked look on their face with an eyebrow arched.

"I mean seriously? Who puts a self-destruct button that any old buffoon or a small rodent to blow up?" Drakken guessed. "Plus, I don't even know what I would have done if I had taken over the world."

"Huh…" Kim and Shego said in response by this revelation.

"So, our wedding is in eight days and we need flowers…" Kim said, not sure of any other way of explaining why they were there.

"Hmm, eight days, I do love a challenge." Drakken said, placing a finger over his mouth as if deep in thought. "And I take it flowers with a pink, green and possibly black theme?"

Kim and Shego looked at each other as they hadn't really thought about it, but thought it did fit their style, though the black seemed like it was a funeral and they weren't planning their deaths for a long time.

"Maybe instead of black, I was thinking more white…" Kim said, returning her gaze towards Drakken.

"Yeah that does seem to fit a wedding better." Shego admitted as she scratched the back of her neck. Even though everyone could tell she really wanted black flowers.

 **Several hours later**

Kim and Shego were on their way home from another long day of wedding planning. Kim was once again driving.

"I can't believe Drakken retired as a villain…" Kim said.

"I can't believe he's a flower store owner…" Shego added.

"I can't believe he's doing our floral arrangements…" Kim added.

"I can't believe he's an actual doctor now…" Shego continued.

"I can't believe he and Amy Hall are dating…" Kim added as well.

"I can't believe she lost all that weight… and is a hottie…" Shego said.

"I can't believe you invited them to our wedding!" Kim fired.

"Well it makes sense!" Shego replied defensively.

"How does it make sense?!" Kim questioned.

"Think about it Kimmie; Dr. D was the reason why we met in the first place, why we kept running into each other, why we kept fighting all the time and… why we fell in love…" Shego admitted, blushing a dark green as she opened herself up while looking away from Kim as she blushed.

Kim briefly looked at her fiancé as she blushed a dark green before returning her gaze to the road again. It continued to amaze her how embarrassed Shego seemed to get when she would admit her feelings, not to mention how romantic Shego seemed to be despite her apparent dislike of romance movies. _I just hope she's not embarrassed during sex…_ Kim selfishly thought.

"I'll admit it was sweet of you." Kim smiled.

"Thanks." Shego said.

"Now to just explain _that_ to everyone." Kim sighed, glaring at Shego as she started snickering at that.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Best Man

**Chapter 5 – The Best Man**

It was the day before the wedding and Kim was laying on her bed at her parents' house, she had been in old room for the last six days. It was her mother's idea that she and Shego spent a week from each other before the wedding as they had finalized _everything_ in the first week to the tee and it was a good luck effect if they spent time away from each other, without talking to the other, as a sign of loyalty and other 'old timey' stuff Ann and James had done and Kim couldn't argue with how happy her parents were. While at the same time, being away from and not being able to talk to Shego for this long was torture. She wanted to ask Shego how her day was, despite knowing all Shego might have done was lounge around the condo the whole day after doing yoga or something other form of exercise in the morning, though Kim and Shego's definitions of morning were completely different.

But, everything was in place, Kim's dad was going to give her away first at the altar, followed by Shego's dad giving Shego away to Kim.

Kim had to admit, she was somewhat jealous of Shego's dad a little, he was surprisingly down to Earth and above all else, loyal to family. Which was made more special when he mentioned what it took for him to receive the United States' highest military honor for bravery, the Medal of Honor and said that would have been nothing compared to what he would do for Shego and now in extension for Kim as well.

A few days after meeting him, he had even gotten his wife, Beth, to calm down and listen to reason and agreed to attend the wedding of their only daughter. Though one unforeseen side effect of it, which caught everyone off guard, was the day Kim and Shego said goodbye until the wedding was the fact that she wasn't going to run for re-election as the Mayor of Go City again.

Though Hego was more than willing to 'continue the family tradition', and was going to run in the next election, which everyone already knew he was going to win since he was a member of the same team that kept the city crime free, at least save for the occasional supervillains. Mego also thought about running as well, hoping to change some of the traditional ways of the city, but Kim didn't expect him to win against Hego. Only time would tell in that area.

Unsurprisingly to Kim, Shego did in fact pick Bonnie as her maid of honor. And Kim had Monique as the dress designer for both herself and Shego. Kim wasn't sure of Shego's dress and wouldn't until the wedding. But Kim's dress, she was in love with. It was a pink dress with some black here and there, the black representing her status as the 'groom', it was backless as well, with a v-neck that exposed a little more cleavage than she normally went but she wanted to drive Shego wild, especially for when they got home after the reception.

Shaking her head and resuming her thought on her outfit. Kim also picked out dress shoes as she felt anything else would be out place, especially if she went with boots, even if they did feel more comfortable than the pointy shoes Kim knew she would kick off when it came time for dancing at the reception.

The one thing however that wasn't in place… was Ron. Kim asked him to be her 'best-man' but he _still_ hadn't gotten back to her on it and she was worried. While Kim asked Monique if she could be the 'back up' just in case, which Monique agreed to do, she wanted her best friend since Pre-k to be there like he had always been. But she knew this was hard on Ron as they had been best friends since they could talk sentences. Yeah Monique would claim to be 'BFFs' but Ron had been closer to Kim than Monique, even if Kim couldn't talk to Ron about 'girl stuff'.

Kim let out a long sigh, they were so close but it wasn't going to be perfect without Ron. Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator, she had to admit though, it was nice for Wade to give her a new variant of her old Kimmunicator and she most definitely liked the pink case with black buttons as she pulled up a number she never thought she'd call if you had asked her more than four months ago.

 **Bonnie and Ron's Apartment**

Bonnie was curled up in the fetal position on her and Ron's bed, worried, when her cell rang. Looking at who it was. "Hey Kim." She said.

"Is Ron there?" Kim worryingly asked.

"No…" Bonnie sadly said.

"What happened?" Kim asked. "The wedding is tomorrow!"

"I know, I was asking him about it if he had said he would be your 'best man' and he just said he didn't want to talk about it and when I pressed the issue he just up and left in a hissy fit storm." Bonnie continued, glad Kim couldn't see the tears building up in her eyes.

"Do you know where he went?" Kim asked.

"No, and he took his car, last I saw it looked like he was heading to your house or his parents… I don't know." Bonnie admitted.

"Alright… keep me posted…" Kim slowly said.

"You do the same… I'm worried, he's _never_ acted like this before." Bonnie said, before hanging up and burying her head in her pillow.

 **Kim's room**

Kim put her Kimmunicator down and looked at it with a worried look. _Is he coming here to talk me out of this?_ She thought, sighing again. _I can't choose between my future wife and my best friend… there's no contest on who I would pick over the other…_ Kim began to have tears build up in her eyes at the realization of what was supposed to be the best day of her entire life, second only to having children, might end up costing her a best friend who had always been there for her, from all the asshole men who tried dating her, to saving the world and everything in between.

Everyone had been worried about Ron the last two weeks since Kim and Shego proposed to each other and thought something was out of character with Ron. Kim knew Ron had the hardest time adjusting to things more than anyone, even Bonnie, though Bonnie wasn't that far behind Kim anymore.

Kim turned off the lights in her room and glanced at the clock, it was ten at night and she decided to lay down. But before she could lay down she saw a car coming down the street that looked like Ron's Chevy Camaro SS. It was a yellow car with a black stripe down the middle, he had it for a year now and Bonnie loved riding with Ron in it. Tapping into her skills as a world saving heroine and learning some things from her ex-master thief of a fiancé, Kim watched Ron as he parked in front of the park that was across the street from her, waiting to see if he was going to turn her world upside down. While at the same time thinking of how to end this once and for all.

 **Outside Kim's house** – **Park**

Ron got out of his car and looked worryingly across the street up at Kim's bedroom window, before walking over to take a seat on a bench. He truly wanted to be happy for his best friend since Pre-k, but for some reason he couldn't, letting out a long sigh. _Why am I even here?_ He thought as Rufus woke up and hopped out of Ron's pocket to run up Ron's shoulder for his customary night hug for Bonnie only to pop up and look confused as to where he was and why Bonnie wasn't there, even squeaking out in confusion.

"We're not with Bonnie little guy." Ron said, looking towards Rufus.

"Though you should…" Came an all too familiar voice, prompting Ron to look up in surprise as Kim came to within a few feet of him without his noticing.

 _Crap…_ Ron thought as he looked at Kim.

Kim for her part thought it best if she forced the confrontation with Ron to help snap some sense into him, or at worst… well she would try to make sure that wasn't an option.

"Hey KP…" Ron said, standing up. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I could ask you the same thing…" Kim retorted.

Ron let out a short series of half laughs that Kim knew was a front.

"Ron…" Kim said, her arms folded, still searching for the words. "I don't want to pretend like I know you, but if your behavior the last couple weeks has been because you feel Shego is going to replace you…"

"Yeah… I guess it kind of is Kim…" Ron finally admitted. _Leave it to Kim to figure it out…_ he thought.

"Ron… what we have can't be replaced…" Kim said, chocking up by the fact that she nearly said 'had' instead of have. "While Shego and I will be closer to each other than you and I ever will, she still can't replace your ability to make me laugh when I take something seriously. Plus, you have Bonnie, yeah if you had told me you were going to be dating her a year ago I would have laughed my butt off at the idea, but the same could have been said with me and Shego… things change…"

"I still don't like change…" Ron said.

"Ron… my marrying Shego won't change us…" Kim said, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder. "I promise." She finished with a smile.

Ron looked back up at Kim's smile and felt reassured. "You mean that?"

"Duh, why else I would I be out here at ten PM the day before my wedding?" Kim retorted.

"Hehe… sorry about that KP…" Ron apologized, realizing what a jerk he had been over nothing. "So… family friends then?"

"Duh, it'll just be like us being friends, but as couples with me and Shego, you and Bonnie." Kim smiled. "Though there is one other thing…" Kim playfully narrowed her eyes.

What was throwing Ron off was the fact that Kim's eyes were lightly glowing an emerald green, but he kind of liked it at the same time as it did show Kim was looking at him. "What?" He worryingly asked.

"The wedding…" Kim replied, not wanting to explain it.

"Oh… The Best Man…" Ron realized. "Yeah, I'll do it."

Kim's response was a hug. "Thanks Ron."

Momentarily caught off guard Ron returned the hug. "Got your back KP. Get some rest." He smiled.

"And you get back to your girlfriend, she's worried." Kim pointed out.

Ron's eyes widened in realization of what that meant and bolted for his car, with Rufus holding onto Ron's shirt by the shoulder. He spun around quickly realizing he was leaving Kim without saying goodbye, only to see Kim motion for him to go to Bonnie as they both had their own person in their life, women nonetheless.

Kim watched with a smile on her face as Ron drove off, she was sure he was breaking the speed limit, but didn't care as she pulled out her Kimmunicator and called up Bonnie.

 **Bonnie and Ron's apartment**

Bonnie was still in her position before as she picked up her phone and saw Kim was calling again and quickly slide over to answer.

"Kim?!" Bonnie asked, hoping for news.

"He's on his way back." Kim announced.

Sitting up as quickly as she could. "You talked to him?"

"Yeah, told him the wedding doesn't change our friendship status and that you two would be my and Shego's family friends after this." Kim explained.

"And he's your 'best man'?"

"Yes, it's all set!" Kim declared.

"That's great!" Bonnie exclaimed as a smile formed over her face. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then." Kim said, before both women hung up.

 **Kim's room**

Kim plopped onto her bed, relieved that the thing that had caused her so much stress the last two weeks was done with. She looked over at her Kimmunicator, wanting to tell Shego the news, but no matter how much she wanted to, she knew Shego would notice in the morning as their wedding was at ten AM. Everything was in place for the wedding, which made her smile broadly as nothing could spoil the best day of her life, second only to having kids.

Kim thought she was never going to fall asleep at this rate, but sure enough she fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

 **Author's notes** :

 **Bit of a shorter one, but knowing Kim she would know by now how to get Ron to snap out of it. More drama to come though! :D**

 **Next chapter is of course, the wedding! :D**


	6. Chapter 6-Two of a Kind, One in the Same

**Chapter 6 – Two of a Kind, One in the Same**

The wedding was just minutes away as everyone gathered in the main hall, it wasn't at a church but a government building that was set up similarly to a church with long wooden benches with breaks every couple dozen feet or so all arranged in a circle to view the front. It was one of the few government buildings to serve the purpose of weddings in the off chance the couple didn't want or couldn't use a church for whatever reason. And of course, Kim's name and reputation came in handy as she had saved the Governor of Colorado from something or another that let her and Shego have their wedding at this building, which was not only the only one in Colorado, but was also the biggest in the United States as it had a capacity for about two-thousand people, plus media and their cameras.

Which was coming quite in handy as Kim and Shego decided to allow the media to cover the wedding. It was a point of contention between the two and their families, but as Kim pointed out to her parents, it allowed for all sorts of angles to be covered in case the photographers couldn't do so themselves. Not to mention camera angles for future videos as one of the conditions to letting the media in was the raw footage for the couple's use, plus all rights to said footage. Another benefit of course, at Shego's 'demands' to be put onto the world news in a wedding dress, was the money. They were getting paid a total of one-million dollars from all the news networks that were covering the wedding. This was a point of contention between Kim and Shego, but given their financial situation Kim relented, but only because three-fourths of it was going into a retirement account with a tenth going into a college fund for future kids and the rest for themselves. They hadn't talked about how they were going to get kids, but Kim had a _very_ good idea on that when the time came.

Hego, Mego and the Wegos were all there on the bride's side of the benches all wearing suits with a blue shirt for Hego, purple for Mego and red for the Wegos. Beth was sitting next to them wearing a white dress suit. Hego had a look on his face like he didn't want to be there with Beth scolding him as the media were filming them.

On the groom side sat Kim's grandmother, Nana, in a light tan dress suit. Alongside her were Jim and Tim, with Tim wearing a red shirt and Jim an olive-green shirt.

Drakken, aka Drew Lipskey was wearing a blue suit while Amy was wearing a yellow dress.

"Hey Drew." James said, walking down to greet him, wearing a light grey suit. "Nice to see you gave up a life of villainy!"

"Hey James." Drakken smiled. "And its, Dr. Lipskey now, finally finished my Ph. D." He smiled.

"In horticulture, right?" James asked.

"Yes. Turns out I have quite the green thumb… so to speak." Drakken replied.

"And you're not blue anymore." James observed.

"Thanks to this little genius here." Drakken smiled, leaning over towards Amy who giggled.

 **Kim's dressing room**

Kim was in her dressing room looking over her dress again with Monique, who had gotten done checking on Shego one last time.

Kim looked in the full-length mirror again and loved her appearance, heck, she was getting turned on by her appearance. She was wearing a full length pink v-neck dress that exposed more cleavage than she normally had, mainly for Shego, while a spaghetti strap to hold it up. The dress was a little longer than Kim was tall as it trailed behind her, while also having a slit down the front for her to walk easily into. She was also wearing black heeled shoes as another way of showing that she was the 'groom' as she and Shego decided that and that Shego would be in white to show her status as the 'bride', anything more was only between each woman and dress designer, Monique.

Her hair was curled rather than straight and remained its old red natural color from a foot and a half from her scalp down to the normal knee length while neon-pink and black at the top. People asked if she was going to dye her hair to its new colors to match Shego's, but she opted not to as she wanted the pictures and videos to show where in her life she and Shego got married. Plus, it was a blend of her past and future self in that moment. And she was proud of it and her pale-pink skin pigmentation.

"Girl, you look fabulous!" Monique cried out. Monique was wearing a deep purple dress with gold bracelets as well as purple dress shoes as well as having her back-length black hair styled in curls as well.

"You think so?" Kim nervously asked, looking down at her appearance without the mirror this time before looking back up at Monique.

"I know so!" Monique replied, putting her hands on her hips. "You're going to knock Shego onto the floor with this!"

"Shouldn't that happen _after_ the reception." Kim joked.

Monique shook her head with slightly laughing before responding. "I swear that girl has taken away your innocence."

Kim merely smirked as she applied the black lipstick to her lips.

Monique then checked her phone after it chimed. "Oooh, my date's here!" She cried out.

"You brought a date?" Kim asked.

"Mhm." Monique replied.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Kim said. "Unless you're Shego!"

"Hey Kim." Wade said, wearing a nice black suit with white dress shirt, followed by a whistle at both women. Wade was surprisingly taller than he had been in Kim's senior year of high school, and not as large but was still a bit on the heavy side, though more muscles than before.

"Hey hansom." Monique said, taking the whistle as her hello.

"Wait!" Kim said. "Wade's your date?!"

"Mhm." Monique replied. "He asked, I agreed."

Wade merely blushed.

"Ron here? I wanted to say hi before taking my seat." Wade said.

"Yeah, I think he's out in the main hall entrance room." Kim said.

"Thanks, catch you latter girls." Wade said before taking his leave.

After the door closed behind him, Kim turned towards Monique. "You and Wade?! I thought he was 'too young'!" She hissed.

"What can I say?" Monique said, shrugging. "The man's a genius that knew how to get my heart, without manipulation."

"Spill!" Kim hissed again, though interrupted by a knock and opening by her mom.

"Hey Bubble-butt!" Ann said, wearing a blue dress with matching shoes.

"Mom" Kim cried out, still embarrassed that she was twenty-one and _still_ being called that.

"You may be getting married in a few minutes, but you'll _always_ be my little girl." Ann smiled, hugging Kim one last time before her father 'gave her away'.

"Thanks mom." Kim replied, before a knock at the door interrupted the moment. "Come in, unless you're Shego."

The door opened to reveal Kim's dad. "We're starting." He smiled.

"You ready?" Ann asked James.

"No…" James admitted. "I don't like giving up what I care about… especially my only daughter…"

"Dad." Kim slowly said, before hugging him. "We'll visit every week."

"Promise?" James asked, trying to hold back the tears.

"Promise." Kim smiled, picking up her bouquet of pale-green and black roses.

 **Shego's Dressing Room – about a minute earlier**

Shego looked herself over one last time after applying her black lipstick. She was wearing a full-length lime-green dress that was longer in the back to trail behind her, unbeknownst to Shego, much like Kim's dress. The spaghetti string holding it up as she admired how much her cleavage was exposed to drive her Kimmie wild. To finish her appearance off, she also wore white dress shoes that she couldn't wait to kick off as they felt like they were crushing her toes, not to mention she hated the heels as she had gotten used to her boots' thick heels. She had thought about wearing boots until she realized it wouldn't look right as she went bare legged and she didn't have white boots.

 _Damn I better not have to kick butt in these heels or I'm going to kill them!_ Shego steamed to herself as she fluffed her curled knee long hair.

She couldn't believe how fast the day had come. She spent the last week going crazy with only Jewels and talking to her dad on the phone to keep her sane. Which just wasn't the same to her as having someone there, and least of all not having Kim there.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Firefly?" A familiar voice asked.

"Come in!" She exclaimed quickly.

In walked Shego's dad, in full dress uniform. Though unlike previous times, he was wearing the actual Medal of Honor around his neck rather than the just the small ribbon on his chest.

Shego, ever the daddy's girl, ran to hug her dad, despite the heels she was loathing. Being careful not to mess up her or her father's outfits before looking up at him, her eyes clearly watering as she smiled.

"I'm so proud of you, Shego." Jack smiled.

"No Sheridan?" Shego asked. Inquiring as to why her father wasn't using her birthname.

"Not today, Firefly." Jack replied. "Today is all about you and Kim." He smiled.

Shego smiled, using a tissue to keep tears from ruining her black eyeliner. She didn't usually use eyeliner and even now it was barely noticeable, but she made an exception for today.

"Thanks daddy…" She said, before a knock came at the door.

"We're starting!" Ron exclaimed through the door.

"You ready?" Jack asked.

Shego nodded. "Are you?"

Jack looked shocked before regaining his composure. "I never wanted to give you up…" Jack admitted. "But knowing who I'm giving you up today, I am." He smiled.

Shego hugged her dad one last time before grabbing her bouquet of pale-pink with white roses. "Thanks dad."

"And don't tell your mother, but there was no way in hell I was going to give you up to a guy anyway." Jack joked, enjoying the laughter it brought to his daughter before taking her arm as the song Here Comes the Bride was played over the organ signaling Kim was walking out before Shego's turn.

 **Main hall**

The sounds of clicking cameras from the media people covering the event were barely heard over sounds of the music playing as Bonnie and Ron walked down the aisle with their arms interlocked with each other.

Ron, as always, was wearing his dad's old suit. While Bonnie was wearing a navy-blue dress with blue shoes.

"I can't believe you hit me last night." Ron whispered.

"You're _still_ on about that?" Bonnie whispered back. "Besides, you deserved it for the mental anguish you put me and Kim through."

"How many times does a guy have to apologize before he's forgiven?!" Ron hissed back.

"Talk to me later." Bonnie replied as they continued down the aisle.

The two were being led by Rufus, who was in a miniature suit of his own, which Bonnie thought was adorable when she saw it. The two parted ways to their perspective sides as the music died down to stillness as the camera clicking could be heard now as the organist began Here Comes the Bride for Kim.

Everyone turned to watch as Kim and her dad walked down the aisle, Kim smiling as she came down past everyone. Her dad barely holding it together as people who knew him best, specifically Ann and his own mother, could tell. He gave one last hug and kiss on Kim's forehead and one last mouthing "I love you" before standing next to Ann who placed her hand on his arm in support as she knew that giving Kim up for someone was the hardest thing he had ever done.

Kim stood next to Ron, who smiled at her before everyone turned one last time to see the doors open as Here Comes the Bride was played for Shego.

The cameras were flashing a lot more it seemed for Shego and her father as they came down than for Kim.

Kim was floored by Shego's appearance, even noting that even when it came to wedding dresses, they had very similar tastes.

Shego smiled at Kim, and also floored by Kim appearance.

Both women could feel their hearts beating in their mouths as Shego and her father closed the distance between them and Kim. With Kim and Shego locking eyes the whole way smiling at each other and even fighting the tears of joy that wanted to build and release from their eyes.

Shego and her father finally reached the end of the aisle, with him hugging and kissing Shego on the forehead and mouthing "I love you." Before taking his place next to Beth, who too knew giving up their only daughter was the hardest thing her husband ever had to do.

 **Unknown location**

The German walked up the stairs of the headquarters, passed all the subordinates at their computers to find his boss watching what appeared to be a wedding. As he got closer he could see clearly that it was indeed the wedding, being covered live with no commentary for much of it, of Kim Possible and Shego.

"Oh, it's beautiful." His boss said.

He looked towards his boss, who was wearing his usual white suit but also his black cape that seemed reminiscent of Darth Vader's black cape.

"I thought you weren't into the whole romance?" He asked in his native German.

"I'm a bit of a sucker when it comes to romance, though admittedly I can't stand watching romance movies or reading the books." He replied, though in English rather than in German. "You talk to the supervillains?"

"Yes, sir." The German replied. "Though only one took to the idea."

"One is all we need." The man said before returning his gaze to the wedding.

 **The Wedding**

Kim and Shego smiled nervously at one another as they took in the sight of their soon-to-be wife. All the emotions of the last eight years, seemingly melting away to make way for this moment as they took each other by the hand and took a step towards the officiant, a Justice from the Colorado Supreme Court. An elderly man, rumored to be retiring, had on the traditional judge robe with white hair and held a piece of paper of what was supposed to be said.

The Justice smiled. "You all may take your seats." He said to the crowd, which all promptly sat down. "We are gathered to here today, to unite these two loving women today in wedlock… I have known both women now for a mere few days, while they will have the rest of their entire lives to know the other, better than any other family member or friend will."

For his part at the 'friend' bit made him sniffle a bit.

Kim heard it and offered a reassuring smile towards her friend since Pre-k, while on the inside. _Ruin this Ron and oooohhhh, you're going to get it!_ She thought.

"While I may have only known these two for a few days, I'm sure those who raised both these two fine women can see the sparkle in their eyes when they look at the other, when they hear their partner's name and most definitely when these two get into a bickering match with the other." The Justice added.

All the family members who had seen what Kim and Shego were like when they bickered all laughed in unison, causing both Kim and Shego to blush deeper pink and green respectively in mortification.

"But, they say that those who bicker without fighting love each other more than most of us can hope to love and those who have been joined with another for more than a couple decades will know that in time, you mellow out and when you do bicker jokingly with one another, it's a reminder that the love is still there." The Justice added.

"Honey, don't cry. You wouldn't want our Kimmie-cub to think worried about losing her."

"You know how I get at weddings, this is just harder…"

"Think about launching rockets to keep your mind off it, if it helps." Ann said.

"Oh dear." James replied, pulling out a cloth hanky to wipe away the tears that now flowed more often.

"Both women wrote separate vows for today from each other, however after reading them I found that they were exact copies of each other and both women decided recite their own part in their vows as they wish." The Justice smiled, quietly gesturing for the two to turn to face one another.

James looked envious at Jack, who seemed stoic from his time in the military. That is, until Jack turned his gaze at James and saw that he understood that both he and Jack were in the same ship together as they watched their only daughter were seconds away from being married. Which only made more tears come from James, while Jack pulled out a cloth hanky of his own from his uniform as he finally caved in keeping his appearance.

Both Kim and Shego saw their soon-to-be wife's perspective fathers start to give out as they turned towards the other, taking the other's hands. Only imagining what this was doing to their own father as both were traditional when it came to family in that when the father of the bride gave them away, it meant just that, giving away. Realizing this, both women struggled to keep their own composure as they remembered where they were and what was happening here and now despite remembering the past eight years and how they've grown both in hand-to-hand combat and now as a couple.

"I Kim/Shego, take you, Shego/Kim, to be my lawfully wedded wife." Both women said in unison.

"Despite our tendencies to bicker like little kids…" Shego said.

"And our occasional bouts in hand-to-hand sparring matches to see whose more dominate…" Kim added.

"Always ending in a draw…" Shego added, making it clear to all it was driving her nuts that they _still_ didn't know who was better.

"I vow to love and cherish, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, through sickness and in health, for the rest of my days." Both women said in unison.

"And despite how we first met eight years ago, on this day…" Kim said.

"On different sides of the law…" Shego continued.

"With some effort…" Kim smirked.

"Through reform and love for each other." Shego added, making a mental note to kick Kim's butt later at how much she enjoyed _that_ line.

"I take you as my wife, and hope that our love continues no matter what life throws at us and promise to not only love but also protect you." Both women said at the same time. "And as our friends and families have stated numerous times now, we are two of a kind." The tears forming in their eyes as Bonnie handed Shego her wedding band to slip onto Kim's finger and Ron handing Kim her wedding band for Shego's finger. "We are and always will be…" The two said as they slid the wedding bands on each other's fingers. "Two of a Kind, One in the Same." They finished, taking each other's hands.

The Justice smiled. "You may kiss your bride."

Kim and Shego's hearts were now beating in their mouths more than they thought ever could be possible at the jubilation they felt as now they were cementing their union with the kiss.

Kim gently grabbed Shego's cheeks, while Shego gently grabbed Kim's, a far cry from the fists they hit each other eight years ago, than no one else but they know all too well from then, as they pulled each other closer and locked into a kiss, more passionate than any that had come before this one as their hands went from each other's face to their waist. Both women pulled out of the kiss and smiled happily as the tears in their eyes finally broke their barriers and gently streamed down their faces.

"It is my great honor and pleasure to present to you all, Mrs. And Mrs. Possible!" The Justice said.

The gathered crowd stood and applauded, with each bride looking to their fathers to make sure they hadn't fainted or anything by now. Only to see they were smiling as much, if not more, than their mothers.

"I have another daughter!" Ann cried to James.

 **Reception**

The reception was in full beat. The DJ, Brick Flagg no less, was sticking to the latest beats that weren't romance as that was up next shortly as everyone arrived to congratulate the newly wedded couple. Bonnie of all people was surprised that Flagg was a DJ in Middleton and Kim thought she'd have issues with him being the DJ at the reception. But turned out Ron's girlfriend didn't mind.

Kim and Shego were sitting at a table next to each other, with their father's standing 'guard' behind them as new arrivals who made it too late for the greeting-line found their way to them. Everyone could see it in the newly married couple's eyes that there was indeed love and adoration. The two women were also relieved not having the media here as that had been the hardest part of the wedding, especially walking down the main aisle and their vows as any slip up would have been seen by _everyone._

"Alright everyone, it's time for the bride and father dance!" The Brick announced, with all eyes locking onto Kim and Shego as their fathers took them by their hands and lead them over to the dance floor with everyone backing away to let the four have their moment.

The four couldn't hear the song that was playing as they were focused on their fathers.

"I'm proud of you, Firefly." Jack said to Shego.

"Thanks dad." Shego said, using more effort than usual to refrain from using 'daddy' instead. She knew that for today, Kim wasn't going to give her crap about how such a badass woman like Shego was the stereotypical daddy's girl, else there'd be hell to pay later.

"I mean it Shego." Jack added. "You've come a long way since you ran away." He solemnly said. He could see the unintentional guilt in Shego's eyes as the words stung into her like a bee.

"Yeah… I'm sorry…" Shego tried to say, before being interrupted.

"Shh. This is your day and what's in the past should stay in the past as you have your entire future with Kim to look forward to." Jack said, smiling in reassurance.

"Yeah…" Shego said, looking over at Kim as their eyes locked onto one another.

"Not going to lie Kimmie-cub, this wasn't easy." James said to Kim.

"I still promise we'll visit every week." Kim said.

"I know… it's just… oh hell I don't know what to say." James admitted.

Kim giggled followed by a smirk at the realization that the same father who would yell at her for swearing, just swore, even though she didn't consider 'hell' all that bad as a word. "That's enough for me to know dad." Kim said, putting her father at ease as she locked onto Shego's eyes for the first time since they started dancing with their fathers. With their staring intensifying and their focus lost to the outside world until Brick made another announcement of songs.

"Alright everyone! It's now time for the happy couple for their own dance, with two songs in the mix selected by the couple to represent their love!" Brick announced.

Kim and Shego took each other in their arms, with Shego wrapping her arms around Kim's neck and Kim placing her hands on Shego's waist as Aerosmith's I Don't Want to Miss a Thing began

 _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping. Well you're far away dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender._

Unbeknownst to all those gathered, while it seemed like the two were just dancing quietly, Kim and Shego opened themselves to each other and used their power's indirect ability to link their bodies, Wade, one of the few trusted people aside from Kim and Shego, suspected that their nervous systems synced to allow this to happen.

 _You made the right call on this Shego…_ Kim said.

 _Thanks Princess, though don't think for a moment I won't fry your hot little pink ass if you mention this to anyone!_ Shego warned, causing Kim to giggle for all to see.

Everyone, save for Wade, Bonnie, Monique and Ron, all looked puzzled at how much the two were laughing and having tears of joy for no apparent reason other than the song being played.

 _I could stay lost in this moment, forever. Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure…_

It was at this moment the two began picking up speed as the chorus began to play, with Kim even twirling Shego around once and a while.

 _Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wnna fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you, baby. And I don't want to miss a thing._

The two danced throughout the whole song, their speed increasing and decreasing with the passage of the song. Those who knew the couple best, and their fights, knowing this was a perfect rhythm for them to dance to.

As the first song ended, the two ended with a passionate kiss. This was followed by a chorus of applauding for the two who made a beautiful display of dancing. However, the next song caused several eyebrows to rise, especially by their friends and family, who knew all too well how intense it was going to get when the two tucked the trail ends of their dresses into a hidden seam to allow for to tuck their long dresses away, and especially when they kicked off the heels they despised wearing.

Kim and Shego's friends and especially their parents all went wide eyed as they heard the thunderous beat of Demi Lovato's Confident. Even more so when they saw the desiring looks in Kim and Shego's eyes after they spun from each other, stopping as the lyrics started, their dresses and long hair flowed around them before returning normal.

 _It's time for me to take it. I'm the boss right now. Not gonna fake it, not when you go down. 'Cause this is my game, and you better come to play._

The two moved their shoulders, left or right one at a time, to the sounds of the drums, moving in closer to one another as the song continued.

 _I used to hold my freak back, now I'm letting go. I make my own choice. Bitch, I run this show!_

 _So, leave the lights on, no, you can't make me behave._

As the song continued, everyone could see the intensity and fire in the couples' eyes as they continued to dance, picking up the speed as the chorus came up.

 _So you say I'm complicated. That I must be outta my mind. But you had me underrated, rated, rated…_

Everyone stood in awe at how Kim and Shego made an apparent dance within a dance, the movement of their bodies as they seamlessly flowed from one dance move to another, staying in sync with each other as the song continued, with the both of them not missing a beat and without hitting each other.

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being, what's wrong with being confident…_ the song ended as Kim and Shego, by now panting and sweating ended with a highly passionate kiss.

Everyone around them all looked in surprise at how the two dancers danced to the song, they even felt the temperature in the room rise. Though few knew that it was due to Kim and Shego having higher than average body temperatures, so their moving that quickly to the song causing the room to heat up quicker than everyone dancing.

The rest of the reception went on like any other clockwork reception, however, the parents started noticing something changing with their daughters.

Ann looked at Kim and went wide eyed. "Ah James…" She said.

Beth looked at her daughter, Shego, in response to see if she was alright, before too going wide eyed. "Ah… Jack…"

Both fathers looked at their daughters and went wide eyed as well.

As Kim and Shego sat at the table talking and occasionally kissing. The parents saw something they remembered all too well at their own receptions, the desire and lust for their newly wed. the intense, raw passion to do nothing more than to rip their partner out from their outfit and have their way with them.

The parents soon got all the single men and women, who weren't family, together for the traditional bouquet and garter tossing.

Shego for her part as the main bride of the wedding, took Kim's pale-green and black flowers and combined them with her pale-pink and white flowers. Eyeing the crowed before turning, she tossed the flowers over her head and into the hands of nonother than Bonnie, who beamed a broad smile from ear to ear.

Kim watched as Shego sat down and felt jubilation as she got to live a fantasy of hers by reaching up the skirt of Shego's dress, purposely and sensually caressing her way up Shego's powerful leg, even going further than she had to, causing Shego to let out a muffled yelp that only Kim heard, who smirked devilishly in response before removing the garter and threw it to all the unmarried men, for it to land right on top of Ron's head. Letting out a yelp as he realized what just landed on him, he looked on as Bonnie smiled and lead her boyfriend over to where Shego, now standing up, had been sitting and Bonnie sat down.

Letting out a few faint laughs Ron gently put the garter around Bonnie's leg followed by the two kissing with applause going around.

By now the reception was dying down to the point where everyone was saying that the newlyweds could leave.

Ann looked on at Kim with tears building in her eyes for one last hug for the night. "I'm so proud of you Bubble-butt!"

"Mom!" Kim cried out.

"And I for you Shego!" Beth said, hugging Shego. Which caught Shego off guard as her mother _never_ called her by her legal name.

"Thanks… mommy…" Shego let out, blushing as she realized it was the first time she used the word 'mommy' in over twenty years, causing every family member, including the Go brothers, to laugh.

"You two have fun now." Beth and Ann said at the same time, even winking at their daughters knowing full well what that was implying, causing their fathers to look at each other with blushes as deep as their daughters.

Kim and Shego finally got into the limo after saying their goodbyes. Unbeknownst to everyone but the couple, their driver was actually nonother than Agent Du. For security measures to ensure no one knew where the couple primarily lived, Dr. Director had not only her best agent driving them, but also a top of the line limo that could clock itself from visual and technological scans.

"Congratulations." Will smiled, uncustomary for his character, but welcomed as they got underway, cloaking only when out of sight of the reception hall.

"Thanks." Both women said in response, before kissing again.

* * *

 **Author's notes** **: I'll admit, I don't like watching romance movies or shows, but damn the feels in this! The honeymoon begins in the next chapter... if you know what I mean ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Honeymoon

**Author's notes** : Just to catch everyone up, I am now going to be moving into an apartment and have spent a great deal of time looking, hence why this is late plus I'm full time at work now because of the new apartment I'm going to be getting, add to that YouTube yata yata, you get the picture, I'm _slightly_ busy. But time for the new chapter! The hot and spicy Honeymoon… wink wink.

 **Chapter 7 – Honeymoon**

Kim and Shego made it to just outside of their condo. Glad that they had a separate elevator from the rest of the apartment building as they went through their private parking garage.

Kim unlocked the traditional locks while Shego used her powers to activate a new lock, a result of Kitosha breaking into to kidnap Kim, to unlock the doorway. Though Kim could have done it herself as she, Shego, Ron, Bonnie and even Rufus could unlock it with their handprints, though the glow from Kim and Shego unlocked it instantly, while facial cameras and other sensors verified who was there via a lot of security features Shego, and admittedly Kim, couldn't follow Wade and nearly fell asleep listening to.

On que as the door unlocked and Shego opened it, Kim swooped Shego into her arms, glad that they were the same height and most importantly, the same build as she picked up her bride for the customary carrying your bride over the threshold. Unsure if she could have done this as easily if she had been the same smaller size than Shego back when she was in high school.

This display of affection caused Shego to blush a little, followed by a warm smile. A rarity that Kim treasured as most of the smiles coming from Shego were either smirks or devilish grins.

The living room took up three of the four stories of the condo, with there being a 'basement' of sorts under featured a large window in the ceiling with large windows walls in the upper part as the 'third floor' of the living room wasn't considered living space as no one could use it, though Kim and Shego had ideas to turn it into a sun room during the winter.

The predominate colors where mostly black and green, however Kim had found ways to get pink in as well, specifically the large oversized black leather couch, much to Shego's annoyance. Before it had just large green cotton/wool pillows, now it also had pink. There was also now a large pink and a large green fuzzy fabric loveseat next to each other with a black end table in between them. Though the two non-black colors were meant to show where the couple would sit, the size of the chairs allowed for both, with a third if they wanted and were the same size as Kim and Shego, to sit relatively comfortably.

And on the main wall rested a large flat screen TV. They had increased its size a few times, to the current size being over 100 inches. This current screen wasn't even on the market yet either, but Kim had saved the CEO of the company that made them a couple weeks and thus gave it to her as a token of his appreciation. Though knowing Shego, Kim suspected they would have paid the $100k price tag, if they had the money. But for now, they didn't think about their money situation.

Kim brought Shego as far as the large sofa and they looked at all the piled gifts that Global Justice had already brought to their condo from the reception.

"That's…" Shego started, going a bit wide eyed.

"Going to take a while…" Kim finished.

"Yup…" Shego added as Kim set her down on her feet.

Both women immediately kicked off their shoes, worrying about them for later. With the two looking up towards the stairs to their bedroom then each other.

"I know we said no gifts for each other…" Shego started.

"I'd be lying if I didn't say I got you something…" Kim admitted.

"Why am I not surprised?" Shego sarcastically asked.

"Cause we're one in the same?" Kim joked, as sarcastically as Shego.

"Har har har, though I kind of got you two things…" Shego replied.

"You did? I only got one thing…" Kim said.

"Well… I made one of them, got the other one…" Shego admitted, racing up to their bedroom, returning a few seconds later holding a large flat black box with a smaller felt covered box on top of it.

In the time Shego took to go up the stairs and come back, Kim had pulled her gift from behind one of the pink couch cushions, also a felt covered box.

The two looked at each other and the felt covered boxes and blushed as they suspected they did the same thing as the other.

Shego slowly walked over to Kim, placing down the larger box and handing Kim her box while Kim handed her box to Shego.

"If this…" Kim started.

"Is what I think it is…" Shego added.

As if on que, both women opened their boxes and gasped in realization of what it was.

Both women pulled out a large diamond necklace with large diamonds embedded in the central pendant, roughly 45 karats (as large as the hope diamond). Kim's necklace for Shego was a large green diamond with numerous smaller green diamonds, with a few medium sized emeralds, embedded in it. With Shego's necklace for Kim being a pink diamond with several smaller pink diamonds, with a few being medium sized as well.

Both women looked at their necklaces and then each other, with tears of joy cascading down their cheeks before they kissed each other deeply for a few seconds.

"Just like Sara's…" Kim said.

"And handmade?" Shego asked. To which Kim nodded. "Same…" Shego said about hers to Kim.

Kim for her part pulled out a bag of large crystal clear diamonds, in rough form, from behind another pillow cushion and plopped them onto the black walnut coffee table in front of them, getting a good giggle from Shego as the rough gemstones flowed out, roughly twenty-six in the bag if Shego had to guess.

"I'm impressed, that's less diamonds than when I made Sara's necklace." Shego said.

"Actually… that's only a tenth of what I made to get the green…" Kim admitted, with a pink blush. "I asked Wade what I was doing wrong and I guess I was making too much heat and not enough radiation emission from my powers and yata yata." Kim joked.

Shego chuckled a bit. "I'll admit, it took me a lot of attempts to get the pink. I too asked Wade what I needed… less said the better." She admitted.

Kim laughed. "Only we would complain about having too many large diamonds."

"Yeah… course we could make a pretty penny…" Shego offered.

"No…" Kim said.

"I know a guy…" Shego said seductively.

Kim for her part faintly moaned and relented. "Fine…" _We need money anyway…_ she thought.

 _Kimmie does have a dark side…_ Shego thought. "I have an idea… before we undress…" She said.

Before Kim could react, Shego had already taken Kim's necklace away and went behind her to put it on her. Realizing Shego's plan, she did the same with Shego's necklace.

Shego then pulled out her own Kimmunicator and saw Wade had already made it back to his 'command center' as she jokingly calls it. "Hey Wade."

"Shego?!" Wade asked in surprise. "I thought you and Kim would be…" he added, blushing a little.

"Only if you can't monitor us…" Shego glared.

"I turned it off when I saw you guys got home." Wade said defensively.

"Shego…" Kim sternly said.

"I know you can make this thing hover in the air…" Shego started, not believing what she was asking but then again, she never thought she'd be married with Kim if she had been told so a year ago. "Could you maybe take a few pictures of us wearing our necklaces?"

Wade took a moment to look at the necklaces before letting out a long whistle. "impressive, that's what you two spent weeks making?" He asked.

"Yeah… thanks for keeping it a secret from us." Kim said.

"Anytime." Wade said. "I am a bit of a softy for that sort of…"

"Is that Kim and Shego?" The voice of Monique could be heard off screen, before coming into view and letting out a gasp. "You two look _fabulous_ with those!" She screamed.

"Thanks..." Kim said. "What are you doing there?"

"What I can't be with my man?" Monique said defensively.

"Isn't he a bit young?" Shego fired back.

"I'm eighteen!" Wade said defensively with a voice crack and deep blush.

Kim and Shego smirked, not wanting to say anything.

"Wade? Could you?" Kim asked, not wanting to make this anymore embarrassing.

"Sure thing." Wade said, pushing a few keys and Shego's black and green Kimmunicator began hovering.

Kim and Shego then stood near the black and dark-green marble fireplace and a series of flashes could be seen, with the Kimmunicator moving for all sorts of angles. Kim and Shego even took different poses as well for extra measure, not that they had plans of destroying their dresses.

"Got them." Wade said, after what seemed like a thousand flashes. "I'll send them to you when you've finished your Honeymoon."

"Thanks." Shego said before ending the call.

"So… what's the other box?" Kim asked.

"Hmm? Oh." Shego said, blushing a bit.

"It's not something slutty, is it?" Kim joked.

"No…" Shego said, blushing even more.

That perked Kim's interest as she wasn't sure if Shego was lying poorly or telling the truth and she began opening it only to gasp when she pulled it out.

It was a pink and black catsuit in similar design to Shego's green and black catsuit.

Kim looked with more tears of joy flowing at Shego who was blushing even more.

"You had this made for me?" Kim asked.

"Yeah… since Hego told us four months ago, that the design was legally mine…" Shego explained. "And with you having the same powers as me… I figured the design could now be _ours…_ "

Kim gently set the suit down and went to kiss Shego. The two kissed for what seemed like a few minutes before they looked into each other's eyes and saw the desire that they had for weeks now and without a word bolted for their bedroom.

The door closed with a slam as they turned towards one another again, gently taking off their necklaces and putting them near the picture of themselves from when Shego was good, as Miss Go, and the picture of Shego and Sara, with Sara's red necklace. Once the necklaces were put safely away from the lustful women, they returned to their kissing, pressing their bodies against one another with the two without warning, the spaghetti straps to their wedding gowns finally undoing themselves from the intense night of movement and with the two being unable to keep their hands still on each other's backs.

After pulling back momentary to take a deep breath between kisses, the dresses fell to the floor like flowing waterfalls of pink and green and the two immediately looked at each other with deep blushes as they realized that their bare breasts were pressed against one another. Not that they were complaining about how it felt.

Kim was the first to act on it and ripped off Shego's black thong and tossed it to the side, all the while giving Shego a seductive look and not at all caring that she destroyed a cheap thong.

Both knew at this point, there was no turning back.

Shego could feel her desires running as fast as her libido as she felt her vagina moisten. Looking seductively at Kim as well, she did the same to Kim's thong, surprised by the fact that Kim for all her goody-goody-two-shoed public persona, she was getting wilder by wearing one.

The two were less than an inch from each other near the waist line and didn't move or say a word as they stood.

They stared into the other's lightly glowing emerald eyes, the glow being another result of their being electrocuted.

They were married, each wearing an engagement and wedding ring, and for the first time in months were going to finally let their fantasies take over and give in.

Shego pulled away from Kim first and both women took in the sight of their naked wife. Both were equals in _every_ way. Shego looked in awe at Kim's size c breasts, while Kim did the same. However, Shego struggled to make out where Kim's vagina was, due in no small part to the pale-pink pigmentation of Kim's skin. While Kim eyed how smooth Shego seemed to be, though Shego did explain to Kim that it seemed their powers removed any trace of hair on their bodies, except for the hair on their heads, which made shaving their legs or other parts unnecessary, and less expensive. Kim immediately locked onto Shego's vagina and took note of how moist it seemed to be getting the longer they stood there.

Even just standing there, both women began breathing deeper and deeper before they finally caved and began kissing again followed by rubbing each other's backs.

It started out slow enough, light pecks on the lips to deeply entice the other with faint moaning from the two naked women. The moaning only fueled their desires, and arousal.

Both women couldn't believe they actually made the commitment until they were married, no… ready. The dedication and lack of masturbating as both guiltily thought of doing but their loins remained untouched even by themselves.

Kim ever so slightly moved the kissing in such a way that it positioned Shego having her back to the bed. Upon seeing Shego was indeed in position, Kim pounced and in a display of movement that was barely second only to their fights got Shego on her back in the bed with her head resting on one of the pillows with neither caring which side of the bed they 'did it' on.

The kissing intensified as they moved from each other's lips to gnawing at their necks their body involuntarily inhaling deeply as the faint whiffs of their scents began to fill the air as they pressed their nails into each other's backs.

Kim moved her kissing to one of Shego's breasts, while using a free hand to gently caress the other.

The moan that Shego let out drove Kim wild and she went from kissing Shego's breast to gently sucking on the now hard nipple.

"Oh." Shego moaned out.

This caused Kim great satisfaction as she gently bit on the nipple, causing Shego's breathing, plus her own, to increase.

Shego for her part had feeling up Kim's breasts, causing her new wife to moan as she nibbled on her own breasts. This caused Kim to let out an 'oh.'

Kim began making her way to Shego's now dripping vagina before being intercepted by one of Shego's legs.

Kim immediately looked up at Shego, clearly confused.

"This is our first time…" Shego slowly said as she sat up and began moving Kim's body in a confusing way. "I want to be a bit more… special than pleasurable…"

Kim's confusion ended when Shego's words did as she soon found herself with her leg over one of Shego's legs and their vaginas close to one another.

"Quite the romantic for someone who hates romance movies." Kim joked as the moon popped threw.

Shego narrowed her eyes and forced their vaginas together, causing Shego's eyes to roll back momentarily as she had anticipated the move while Kim let out a loud surprised moan with her eyes closed. Slowly opening her eyes Kim smiled at Shego, who by now had a devilish grin on her face by what she had done, only to be replaced by a warm smile.

They then began slowly rubbing their bare vaginas together with the two letting out ever increasing moans as they continued. Kim, followed shortly by Shego, then wrapped an arm around the other's neck to help support themselves and to draw their foreheads in closer.

The intensity of the pulses of pleasure coursing in the two women was more than what their fights in the old days could ever produce. In their fights, they would run on adrenaline and sure it was a good high so to say, but this was a whole new game.

The speed in which they rubbed their vaginas increased as they went on and as well as the volume in their moans, with an occasional deep grunt and sharp inhales.

They soon began touching foreheads and closed their eyes before the moans began turning to screaks until finally they let out the sweet satisfaction of pleasure as their orgasms hit them at the same time. However, Shego lost control of her bladder and sprayed Kim's vagina before regaining control over her bladder again as she fell against the pillows. Kim however, had been 'suggested' by her mom that she try to go to the bathroom as much as she could before they came home and now she understood why as she noticed Shego did go to the bathroom as often and did drink a bit.

The moonlight showing Kim covered in sweat, but also now urine, glared at Shego while panting heavily.

"Leave it to you to take a piss during our Honeymoon." Kim sassily said as she panted.

Shego, also covered in sweat and a little urine smirked. "Lesson learned Princess. However, take a look at the sheets." Shego panted with a smirk.

Kim looked down and felt that the little bit of urine that had escaped from Shego's control was pooled up where she was sitting and didn't seemed to be getting absorbed. Kim then narrowed her eyes as she looked up to glare at Shego.

"You knew!" Kim deduced.

Shego's reply came in the form of sitting up to kiss Kim. "Got to explore to live Kimmie." Shego said, smiling.

Kim for her part couldn't be mad at Shego as she was a bit turned on, but mainly cause how warm she felt, though the fact that she was covered in Shego's pee was a bit disturbing. But this gave the pale-pink woman an idea.

Carefully standing up and taking great care to not have the pee fall off the bed, Kim made her way to the bathroom and grabbed a towel to absorb the liquids off the apparent water proof sheet Shego had placed on the bed before leaving for the wedding.

After cleaning most of it off she then grabbed Shego and pulled her new wife to the bathroom and dimmed the lights.

Even dimed, the bathroom was mostly a sea of black with a few splashes of green in the large shower that could fit six people laying down, all made by marble. It also featured grey marble floors with black small diamond marble pieces in the corners of the large grey tiles. The floor of the shower was a rougher marble than the smooth sides to give a spa like feel to the fixture as the two made their way into it and Kim turned on the hot water on not just the rainfall shower heads but also the sides after closing the sliding door and they began letting their desires run wild again.

This time however, Kim took the lead and planted Shego firmly on her back, but not so hard as to cause her injury.

Shego looked up at Kim with suggestive eyes as if pleading to have her way with her, which Kim was very happy to oblige.

Having done Shego's connective first time sex, Kim and Shego now wanted pleasure and as the water warmed up to actually feel warm against their skin, they thought of how hot it was going to get, metaphorically and literally.

Kim got onto her hands and knees and immediately wrapped her arms around Shego's thighs, who let out a light 'woaw' from the surprising move, unfamiliar with this new dance she found herself in with Kim. Kim then began toying with Shego's vagina (not going to go into specific, despite having read for a good while the various parts so I'm just going to simplify it!), starting out with her fingers hearing Shego moan as pulses of pleasure began coursing through her body.

That increased Kim's arousal as well, she proceeded to stick her face near Shego's groin and flicked her tongue lightly over Shego's vagina.

Shego leaned her head back and gasped at Kim's warm tongue gently licked at her vagina. Shego ignored the raining water as it cascaded down from the numerous shower heads onto the two lovers, the water finally reaching the point in which it felt warm to the two naturally warmer bodied women.

The extra heat by the water intensified the pleasure both, specifically Shego, as Kim got more vigorous with her teasing of Shego's vagina, causing Shego to let out ever increasing in volume shrieks and moans of pleasure.

Kim pulled away from Shego's vagina and forced her ring and middle fingers from her right hand into Shego's seemingly tight vagina.

"Tight much?" Kim joked as she started sliding in and out of Shego's vagina.

Shego could merely glare at her wife as the pleasure kept magnifying upon itself until finally she let out a moan of deep pleasure as the buildup finally released as she orgasmed.

Kim kissed Shego as her recently orgasmed wife's body convulsed a few times from the after tremors as pleasure continued to gently course through her.

After a few kisses, and increasing the heat of the water, Shego formed a devilish green as she put Kim onto _her_ back in the large shower and after wrapping her hands tightly around Kim's thighs, forced her tongue into Kim's vagina.

Kim shrieked in surprise as Shego abruptly forced her way into Kim's vagina and as the pleasure began coursing through her body, followed shortly by pleasurable moans.

Shego took what she found pleasurable when Kim satisfied her and decided to explore a bit and even began sucking on parts of Kim's genitalia, causing the still redheaded woman to moan louder.

Sensing Kim was close to orgasm, she decided to follow Kim's example and stuck the ring and middle fingers from her right hand into Kim's vagina and smirked.

"Tight much Kimmie?" Shego joked as she forced her fingers deeper into Kim's opening.

Kim could merely glare at Shego as her wife started going in and out before she had to arch her head back followed by her body as the orgasm finally released and she let out a long and loud moan/scream of satisfaction.

By now the water had gotten a little colder and the two instead decided to turn it off, rather than increase the heat as both of them were exhausted as they panted. They hadn't slept much, if at all, the night before and they had the wedding and reception and now they just had sex twice and didn't feel like sleeping in the shower.

Quickly flaring up and their bodies instantly drying out, the two got up and kissed each other, even going so far as to rub their thighs gently against the other's now tender vaginas.

"I love you Kim." Shego said, looking into her wife's slightly glowing emerald eyes.

"I love you too, Shego." Kim replied in kind.

The two left the steamy bathroom and Kim arched an eyebrow upon seeing that the bed now had the comforter and other sheets already laid out for them. Kim had been with Shego for four months and had never _once_ seen the cleaning robot that Shego bought years ago.

Before Kim could say anything about the change in bedspread, Shego pulled her new wife closer to her and the two fell onto the bed and moaned in satisfaction of having the satin sheets sliding against their fully naked skin and more so as they began cuddling with Shego in front of Kim.

"I could get used to this." Kim mused on being naked and with Shego naked as well.

Shego smirked and leaned back to kiss Kim. "I love you Kim."

"I love you Shego." Kim replied.

 _Meow._ Jewels interjected as she jumped onto the bed and snuggled against the now covered Shego.

"Love you Jewels." The two women said before they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8 - Alright We'll See DNAmy

Yes it has been a while but that's life for you! …And YouTubing… but! Here's the next chapter with more to come out over the next few weeks as I get back into finishing what was started! I also have a fanfic in the works where Kim is evil if you guys would be interested when this story wraps up as well as a KiGo Star Wars fanfic as well! :D

It had been about four days in the honeymoon and there she was, Kim Possible. The girl who could do anything anywhere, sitting with her bare butt on the dining room table with her wife Shego Possible's face in her vagina as the two continued their passionate honeymoon. Kim's moans grew louder as she fought the urge to grip the table as hard as she could and scratching the dark wood's finish or wood underneath as the newfound pulses of pleasure engulfed her pale pink body before she let out a long moan and finally climaxed into Shego's waiting face and lips.

Shego looked up at Kim. She was covered in enough sweat that it was starting to bead and roll down her curvy features as her chest heaved taking deep, and auditable, breaths as her lungs tried to supply her body with oxygen after her last orgasm. Kim too was covered in beads of sweat. Her chest heaving just as hard as she stared into her wife's bright emerald eyes.

"I can't believe we had sex…" Kim panted out. "On the table…" Kim clamored to say as she slowly sat upright again. "I can't believe we just had sex on the dining room table!" She finally yelled out. Hoping the neighbors couldn't hear the two going at it like wild animals, even though in the back of her mind the condo was soundproof to the point where they could be having sex in a closet and no one could hear even if they held their ear to the closet walls.

"What? No different than when I caught you on the washing machine, the bedroom, the bathroom after your shower and even during..." Shego replied sneakily, standing up and kissing Kim's chin.

"WE EAT ON HERE!" Kim shot back, slowly catching her breath.

"And I enjoyed my meal." Shego replied, loving her choice of words. To which Kim responded by growling and holding her hands up about to claw at Shego in a less than pleasant manner.

Shego for her part giggled and made a run for it up the stairs, with Kim close behind.

Jewels looked up from laying on the couch and watched the two green and pink women race up the stairs before they went out of her sight. She looked annoyed and slowly got up and stretched before hoping down off the couch and began to walk towards the stairs.

Kim and Shego soon made it towards the master bedroom, with the door slamming shut behind Kim as Shego whirled to meet her wife head-on, only to let out a loud 'oof' as Kim's pale pink body slammed into Shego's pale green and the pair partially flying the last four feet onto their large bed with a couple pounces and Shego on her back with a sly grin on her face.

 _Leave it to you to get me into bed with you._ Kim thought with a smirk on her face before she kissed Shego.

 _Oh, you know you love it._ Shego thought towards Kim, as they continued their powers to sync their minds with each other.

Shego then proceeded to move around on the bed with Kim soon falling off her as the still red-headed woman watched Shego's body go under the sheets. This brought a smile to Kim who followed her wife and began to cuddle up against Shego who seemed to purr as a result.

"Never took you as the sentimental type." Kim stated, noting Shego's love of cuddling, especially after sex.

"Pfft, face it Kim." Shego said as she turned to face Kim. Which perked Kim up because Shego only ever used her actual name and not a pet name when she was getting serious or intimate. "You're the only person alive on this godforsaken planet that I would even remotely get close to me." She continued as she began to slip the bedsheets off the two of them and straddle the pale pink woman. "And close enough even to see me at my most vulnerable state." She finished, followed by a tender kiss.

Kim for her part moaned softly as Shego's warm body soon straddled her lower stomach, with the soft pink hue of Shego's vagina standing out amongst the pale green skin sitting just below Kim's stomach. Kim responded in kind to Shego's tender kiss and soon turned it more passionate as she wrapped her arms around Shego's neck and pulled her down onto her more with their breasts soon pressing against one another. Kim also used her left foot against Shego's butt and pressed down on the right cheek to push Shego all the way down onto her and the two began their ritualistic horizontal dance.

Shego for her part merely smirked at Kim at her pink wife starting the new arousal session and soon made her way to Kim's neck and began sucking on the soft pale pink skin, erupting in soft moans from the skin's owner, which delighted Shego.

Once Kim detected Shego's delight, she knew Shego's guard was down and took the opportunity to use her leg wrapped around her wife to flip Shego onto her back and Kim was now the one to straddle Shego, causing Shego to go wide eyed at first in surprise only to smirk and then smile as Kim began to kiss and suck on Shego's neck, causing the pale green woman to let out her own moans.

The two continued to leave hickies and were about to press their thighs against each other's intimacies before they heard a loud meow and they blinked, looking to the side closest to the door and saw the doggy door on the still flapping as if Jewels had rushed through and jumped onto the bed.

"Remind me why we put that doggy door on the door…" Kim asked in an annoyed tone as she looked at Jewels, who seemed proud to have interrupted to the two lovers.

"Beeecause we got annoyed with her moaning and scratching at the door when we tried to drive each insane and to get the other to propose to us and would slam the door on Jewels face?" Shego innocently asked, to which Jewels walked over to her pale green owner and nuzzled Shego's chin, purring.

"She is soooo your cat." Kim said before petting the black cat with a green tinge glow similar to Shego's hair.

"So, you like my pussy." Shego fired back with a smirk. Kim responded with throwing a pink pillow at Shego. "Gah, pink! It burns!" Shego yelled playfully before Kim laid back down on Shego's body and smirked.

"How bout now?" Kim grinned, flaring her entire body against Shego with black and pink flames dancing around her.

Shego smirked as she saw the flames but no heat, showing just how far Kim had come with mastering her powers. "Your pink I can handle… and the pink on my ring." Shego admitted, kissing Kim's lips once more.

"So, we've had sex on the washing machine and dryer." Kim started to list off after pulling from the kiss.

"The bed, in the shower and sparring room." Shego added.

"The table…" Kim glared "And kitchen island"

Shego showed another cheesy grin before adding to the list. "The couch, patio, swimming pool and all the beds… where haven't we had sex yet?"

Kim thought for a moment and looked at Jewels "Jewel's litter box?" She joked

Jewels for her part let out an annoyed meow before hopping off the bed before going outside to the patio.

"Yeah no thanks, sand gets everywhere." Shego replied.

Kim giggled and looked lovingly at her wife.

"I know that look…" Shego said, sitting up against the pillows on the headboard.

Kim for her part blushed, knowing how intimately Shego knew her mannerisms, and her knowing Shego's. "Well I've been thinking… we're married now…" Kim started, straddling her wife's legs and resting her hands on Shego's shoulders with her right hand drifting down and resting on Shego's C sized breast. "And it seems like it's happening all so fast but that's who we are given the fights we'd get into when Drakken would try to take over the world and…" Kim added, trailing off as she began to fail to think of the right words to think.

Shego meanwhile moaned softly at Kim's warm touch before kissing the pale-pink woman to give her wife a better feel of trust and smiled softly at Kim.

"What about kids?" Kim finally asked, biting her lower lip as she waited for Shego's response.

Shego blinked and went a bit wide eyed at first before relaxing. "Well we're not exactly built for the other to impregnate one another." Shego sassily pointed out.

Kim smirked as she slid closer on Shego's lap. "True… and ideally I want our kids to be related to us… soooo…" Kim continued.

Shego didn't even need to sync her nervous system or whatever else that caused the two women to sync their minds, so they could silently talk to each other thanks to their powers to know what Kim was thinking.

"Don't say who I think you're thinking…" Shego warned.

"We could get DNAmy to help…" Kim said.

Shego's response was putting a pillow over her face and letting out a loud groan into the pink pillow. "Whyyyyy?" She cried out before tossing the pillow away after seeing the color.

"For me?" Kim asked, clasping her hands together and quivering her lips as her arms pressed her own size C breasts together, making the cleavage seem as if they were a size D.

Shego's eyes showed that the woman's defenses melted instantly as Kim felt a faint spurt of juice come from Shego's vagina and the pale green woman let out a high-pitched moan at the sight. Kim's doggy pout face taking on a whole new level of cute with sexy added as Kim executed the maneuver in a naked form. Though Kim never expected that Shego would end up organizing at the sight given the face she made was the same face that Shego makes during minor orgasms that are on the more intimate than pleasure side.

Shego's eyes watered as she wrapped her arms around Kim and pulled her in for a hug and tender kiss. "Alright We'll See DNAmy" She said in a half whimpering voice, causing Kim to moan and blush as Shego smirked at feeling Kim let out a faint orgasm onto her pale-green stomach.

 **Dr. Amy Hall's Office**

Dr. Amy Hall's office was your typical medical office, with the inclusion of a vast array of medical equipment that neither pale women sitting in front of Amy's desk.

The two were dressed in short shorts in their perspective green and pink colors that managed to cover half their thighs, along with black tank tops with the trims of the tops being their colors as well, along with all black tennis shoes. The stereotypical new couple trying to match their outfits to outside observers, to close friends and family they were actually essentially the same person in that even before they actually were dating, they would often match when wearing normal clothes.

"What should we name her?" Shego asked, now seemingly fully into the idea of the two becoming mothers.

"Her?" Kim asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Takes a male to provide the Y chromosome to make another male, else two women provide only X chromosomes and will make a girl." Shego answered. "I have a degree in child development remember?" She giggled.

Kim held up a finger and was about to quip Shego's sass with her own before Amy finally arrived. To which Shego smirked, loving how it seemed that they were merging the last traits each had but the other one didn't. With Shego it was her sassy remarks, but to her detriment she found herself a few times going off Kim's 'goody-goody two shoes' behavior, even saying please and thank you more often.

"Happy to see you ladies taking me up on my offer." Amy said, offering a big smile as she took her seat. Which still took some getting used to for Shego and Kim given Amy's lack of the space in her front teeth and oddly attractive average if not athletic body.

"Thanks for the offer." Kim said.

Amy merely giggled before continuing. "Now which one of you planned on being the birthing mother?"

The question, to no surprise to Amy given how often she helped same-sex couples, especially women, as Kim and Shego seemed to go a bit wide eyed before looking at each other.

"Erm…" The two said.

Amy giggled again. "That response is a fairly common occurrence." She explained. "And both your bodies from your medical records show that despite the heavy doses of radiation that you're both able to carry to term."

"That was quick to get those." Shego commented.

"It's a quick read when you know what you're looking for after getting the patients' permissions." Amy stated. "Course one factor I can state is based on the trials I tested in our lab's super computers I can say with certainty that you will have a healthy girl, or more if so desired."

Kim let out a sigh of relief, while Shego seemed a bit on edge.

"That said… what are the chances of her getting our… look?" Shego asked, the nervousness coming out all too clear.

"Our look?" Kim asked, slightly puzzled.

"You didn't grow up looking like a sickly ghost Kimmie." Shego pointed out. "The bullying was extreme."

"Well." Amy started, thinking quickly through the complexities of the DNA sequences she ran. "You both started out without the genetic modifications taking place, so there's effectively a 50/50 chance they'll not inherit those characteristics. But sadly computers can only provide information on what's put into them so the chances could be 50/50 or it could be 100% that they'll have the traits." Amy shrugged. "Short of modifying the DNA directly before placing the egg in the birth mother and even that'd be a shot on the dark as your DNAs are more complex that most people."

"We... " Kim started, looking at Shego to confirm.

"Wanted as natural as possible…" Shego added, confirming what Kim was thinking.

"As natural as two women could have a child together." Kim finished.

"Hmm, well I do have a few options there." Amy said, tapping her chin before standing up and motioning for the pair to follow her. The two following Amy close behind.

Amy began to motion towards various machines.

"We could do a intravenous virus, basically taking the DNA from one mother and injecting it and it acts like a virus and 'infects' the egg in the birth mother in order to start off the baby." Amy suggested as the first option, using air quotes around 'infects'

"That's definitely one idea." Kim thought out loud, to which Shego nodded in agreement.

"Another option would taking both your DNA's and mix the two to create a clone of sorts…" Amy started, motioning towards another machine.

"No cloning…" Shego said dryly, folding her arms as hearing the thought that Drakken constantly asked.

"Oopsy, forgot that was in your contract with Drew." Amy giggled. "No worries, though I must admit it's so nice that it's been FDA approved. And state of the art." Amy added.

"Aren't you scared someone will take it?" Kim asked with concern as they walked by the machine, looking at one of the tubes that looked like it could hold a full sized human in it and remembering Drakken's plan to clone herself that only failed due to the clone weakness being soda. "Security doesn't seem that high for something like this."

"How long does it take to grow a clone anyway?" Shego asked.

"Well to grow from a simple stem cell to a full body, less than a day if the proper nutrients are supplied, but the clone will behave like a grown baby due to the lack of any proper child development." Amy explained. "Which is why the child is typically grown only to the baby stage and after nine months, though admittedly we've really only used this technology for pets and male couples, for obvious reasons."

The trio walked passed the machine towards some other machines.

"This," Amy started with a bit of enthusiasm "Is the baby beam."

"Baby beam?" The two asked in unison.

"Indeed, it generates a pulse that only affects the eggs of women with it copying the DNA sequence of one of the mothers and effectively pastes it to change the DNA of one of the birth mother's DNA in one egg, but alters said egg into a sperm and immediately causes the egg and a naturally occuring egg to release from the ovary and be impregnated." Amy explained.

The two blinked and looked at each other. "That's another option I suppose." Kim said after seeing Shego's approval in her eyes and face.

"The third and last option we've developed so far…" Amy started, moving to some drawers and pulling up a syringe. "Is for one of you to grow a penis."

The two went wide eyed and had they been drinking something, they would have sprayed it out.

"Recently approved for trial testing on humans, showed great promise in the animal tests and showed that even two female animals will bond like lovers when protecting their young." Amy explained.

"How big would the penis beeee?" Shego asked, half-jokingly but also half seriously.

"Shego!" Kim cried out in surprise.

"Relax Princess." Shego said

"Well it's all testosterone based so obviously the more active you two are physically in exercise, the larger your penis." Amy said.

The two women blinked a few times and faintly shuttered as they knew how active they were in that field.

"I admit I do like how much more intimate that would be…" Kim said slowly, looking at Shego.

"And… more natural, so to speak…" Shego added.

"What all is required?" Kim asked.

"Well we'd need DNA samples in order to formulate the mix to mesh with your DNA and to allow for the penis to grow, which does take some time given the complexity of making sure the penis grows and doesn't alter anything else of yours." Amy said.

"Is it… perminate?" Shego asked, not wanting to lose hers and Kim's natural sex drives.

"We can formulate it to be a onetime use, where once you orgasm it'll disappear. Or so that way it stays but if you take an antidote it'll disappear." Amy said.

"We'll do that one." Kim said, to which Shego nodded, enjoying the idea inside her head as they pounded each other in a new way.

"Excellent, now we'll just need…" Amy started to say before the sounds of an explosion crashed through the ceiling and grappling hooks dropped down from the hole.

"Vere it is! Get it!" Came the familiar voice of Professor Dementor.

"Seriously?!" Kim and Shego shouted as they went to their fight stances as the henchmen dropped down the ropes.

"Vhat do ve have here?" Dementor asked as he slid down one of the ropes. "Trying for the babies now are ve?" He mockingly asked.

"As a matter of fact." Kim started to say. 

"That's none of your business!" Shego finished as the two lit up their hands.

"Well no matter, congratulations fraus, but I have buziness to attend to! Men!" Dementor yelled, with several charging forward towards the two women who proceeded to karate chop various large men and knocked them out cold whilst in the background several, Dementor included, were attaching hooks onto the cloning machine.

"Hey! That's not yours to take!" Amy said, starting to march towards Dementor, who casually pushed her aside with her landing on her butt and letting out an 'oof'

"You used to be a villain, you should remember how it is!" Dementor shouted as the hovercraft began to lift the machinery into the air and the thick accented man grabbed one of the ropes and stood on the machine's base as it lifted up. He smirked, knowing that the guards he was leaving behind knew little about his operation and he owed money anyway so they were an easy loss to accept in the short run without endangering himself and his operations.

Kim and Shego looked up and both made a run at Dementor and his more trusted goons, leaping onto the Machine's base and got ready to attack before both got side swiped by a guard they didn't initially see and both fell several feet and slamming into the baby beam machine with Kim on top of Shego, which began humming as the impact also knocked the beam arm to point at the two and then the machine hummed louder before all sound dissipated.

"Until next time! BAHAHAHAHAHAaaaaa" Dementor shouted before going out of sight.

"I don't remember this usually happening." Shego commented, before helping Kim get off of her and scratched her stomach. "You okay?"

"Yeah, though maybe to you." Kim shot back. "Especially with you and Drakken." She added, placing her hands on her hips as her own powers turned off as well.

Shego rolled her eyes and walked over towards Amy "You okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." Amy answered before dusting herself off. "At least that's just a prototype." She added.

Kim was about to say something before her Kimmunicator went off. "Go Wade."

"Kim! Are you alright? I just saw the break in on the security cameras and police calls and…" He said with some alarm.

"Yeah, we're fine. Though Professor Dementor escaped with a prototype cloning machine." Shego said, coming into Wade's view looking annoyed.

Wade looked at Kim "Her first defeat as a hero?" He teased.

Kim smirked "Yuuup." She said, looking at Shego who rolled her eyes.

"Well a machine like that requires intense electrical consumption so I'll keep an eye out for any extra power draw from the grids around the world and will get back to you, or if someone sees Dementor." Wade said, clicking a few buttons.

"Thanks Wade." Kim said before Wade nodded and they both ended the call. "You going to be alright?" Kim asked Amy.

Amy nodded. "Oh yes, as I said that was just a prototype, the new version will be arriving soon." She answered looking up at the ceiling. "Course now I guess they could just install it through the roof rather than reassembling it in here." She joked.

"So… you ahm… wanted our DNA?" Shego asked blushing a dark green as she scratched the back of her head.

Kim blushed at the thought but refrained from growling at being able to connect with Shego in a new and rather intimate manner.

"OH! Yes." Amy exclaimed, quickly getting to a couple drawers and pulling out a couple syringes, a bottle and cotton swabs and washed her hands. "This'll take but a second…"

 **Shego's Car**

Kim and Shego were in their Lamborghini weaving through traffic with Shego driving.

"So… having a penis will be…" Kim started.

"Weird, wrong, wacky…" Shego said dryly.

"But totally worth it." Kim smirked.

"Ooooh yeah." Shego let out as they pulled into their building's underground parking lot.

"I'm going to enjoy pounding you in a new way." Kim exclaimed sensually after Shego put the car in park and turned the engine off.

Shego for her part went wide eyed and blushed at Kim who kissed the pale green woman and slipped her right hand into Shego's shorts and slipped her ring and middle fingers into Shego's intimacy, causing Shego to let out a soft moan and slouch in her chair.

Kim began to slowly pump her fingers in and out while Shego for her part moaned softly at first before getting louder as they continued before after a few minutes she hissed in Kim's mouth and arched her back and Kim felt a slight trickle of extra juices from Shego who then sighed as Kim withdrew her fingers and began to suck on them.

"I love you, Kim." Shego said softly, looking at her wife with her piercing emerald eyes before kissing Kim's soft lips.

"And I love you Shego." Kim replied, who accepted Shego's kiss on her lips and wrapped her arms around Shego.

Shego smirked devilishly and slid her left hand's ring and middle fingers into Kim's vagina, causing the pale pink woman to gasp and moan as Shego's wedding and engagement rings slid against her walls, causing her legs to shutter softly.

 _No fair…_ Kim said to Shego as they synced up once more.

"Life's no fair." Shego replied out loud as she began pumping her fingers in and out of Kim, which didn't take Kim long to orgasm thanks to Shego's rings pressing against her folds, leaving a dark spot on her shorts, causing her to blush a deep pink.

"I love you." She said softly as her own piercing emerald eyes looked up at Shego before the two kissed.

After the kiss Shego sucked her fingers dry and then scratched her stomach.

"Would you stop stratching your stomach? You've been doing that since Dementor crashed through the ceiling." Kim said as they got out of the car.

"Oh believe me Princess I would love to. Pretty sure it's either dust in my shirt from the ceiling or from when you landed on me." She said.

Kim smirked at something so trivial was causing Shego to scratch a lot.


	9. Chapter 9 - I'm Pregnant

Chapter - 9 I'm Pregnant

It had been over a month since Kim and Shego's honeymoon had officially ended and since then they had been on a mission to deal with Monkey Fist wanting to steal some mystical monkey artifact that had been discovered in Antarctica. To which Shego was admittedly surprised by Ron's abilities, even if they were random bursts of skill rather than her knowing him to be a bumbling buffoon. The couple even got a nice check from Global Justice that they had in the bank so the two could continue to lounge about and have an extended honeymoon of sorts. Which made the couple laugh as they had just about had sex in every location, vehicle in the condo. Except in Jewel's litter box.

Yet oddly enough the two didn't seem to care that sometimes it was the same exact kind of sex with no dildos, nothing but their fingers and a lot of kisses. Course something, they noticed was their apparent constant tightness. Kim, embarrassingly, asked her mother if the vagina was supposed to stretch and while not a gynecologist, Ann did say that normally yes. Specifically, the hymen tissue would tear and increase the size of a woman's intimacy but given hers and Shego's healing factor, it seemed that they would always have an apparent 'virgin vagina' as her mom joked, causing the two to blush heavily and glad the rest of the family wasn't at the house.

The two were asleep laying on their left sides on their bed with the sheets wildly ruffled and not tucked in on the end or sides, with Shego having her right leg sticking out as Kim cuddled against her with her right arm draped over Shego's body and covering Shego's stomach as she usually did as they slept. Which amused her greatly as Shego seemed to truly be the sentimental one and the more 'girly' one in their relationship despite Kim's like of the color pink and Shego's dislike of it. Also, on the bed laid Jewels, though she was at the foot of the bed, purring softly as she slept at the feet of her owners.

Shego soon shifted in the bed and looked uncomfortable as she wrinkled her brow, hoping as if shifting would cause the discomfort to go away. Before too long her eyes shot open and she darted out of the bed in one fluid motion that wasn't unnatural for her to achieve, her right foot on the ground before the sheets even landed on the bed. She ran right into the bathroom and began to vomit into the toilet.

Kim meanwhile flailed and patted the bed where she was laying with her right hand as if searching for Shego's presence, her face slowly looking worried as if a child that lost their stuffed animal or blanket. She slowly and sleepily opened her eyes and then heard the vomiting and cringed. _Tell me it's not because of the sushi last night…_ She thought. The two had celebrated the night before their large check at a new sushi restaurant and they both loved it and the sushi didn't taste off or anything.

"Remind me never to eat sushi just before bed!" Shego cried out from the bathroom.

"Tasted fine to me." Kim said back, though not yelling, knowing Shego could hear her.

"Yeah it did, but I've never eaten 30 minutes before going to bed and now I'm looking at chunks of it…" Shego started to say before spewing more out into the toilet after looking at her vomit. "In the toilet…"

After a couple of moments of vomiting and what sounded like teeth getting brushed and mouthwash being gargled and swished around Shego's mouth the pale green woman slowly emerged from the bathroom, her pale skin looking more pale than usual.

Kim smirked. "You look like crap." She teased, though still conveying worry towards her wife who had crawled back into bed and put her back against Kim's front once more.

"Gee thanks Kimmie, as if I don't feel bad enough as it is." Shego sassily replied with.

Kim for her part giggled as she knew Shego used sas if she wasn't dying or anything else serious enough for her to use her actual name.

Shego in response turned to face Kim and glared at her pale-pink wife, her emerald eyes faintly glowing in the dark due to her getting electrocuted all those years ago during the lil diablo event. Kim looked back at Shego with her own glowing emerald eyes, though a result of her electrocuting herself to bring Shego back to life after getting stabbed by Kitosha earlier in the year, and kissed Shego.

Shego went a bit wide eyed before closing her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. All the more so as she spent several minutes throwing up, which just made her love Kim even more. She wouldn't expect Kim to kiss her if she had a deadly disease that spread via kissing, but she suspected that wouldn't stop Kim.

As a result of that thought she tenderly placed her left hand on Kim's head and pressed forward, slowly turning Kim over and laid on top of Kim whilst her legs straddled Kim. She soon broke the kiss and smiled down at Kim, biting her lower lip.

Kim smirked looking up at Shego and leaned forward to kiss Shego before their alarm clock began wailing and killed the mood.

Shego for her part shot a green plasma bolt at the alarm clock. It was designed by Wade, at Kim's request, given Shego and admittedly her own moods to fire plasma at it to shut it up.

Kim responded by groaning as the room shades on the three glass walls retracted, showing the morning dawn slowly creeping up on the city.

"Really wish you didn't have to go to school." Shego pouted, kissing Kim's cheek.

"I only have two classes today." Kim said between kisses.

"But that's 5 hours without you…" Shego said in a saddened tone, making a frowny face that was close to her sad puppy pout face.

Kim's eyes watered as she wrapped her arms and legs around Shego and kissed Shego passionately, who also began kissing Kim passionately.

After a few moments the two women touched their foreheads together and smiled. The two knew they could stay like this forever, only for Jewels to leap onto Shego's back and purred as she looked at Kim over Shego's shoulder, causing Kim to giggle.

"Everything seems keen on killing the mood." Shego said dryly, turning to look at Jewels who meowed and hopped off, did a quick stretch and went outside to go to the bathroom.

Kim giggled and playfully rolled her and Shego over, so she was on top. "True, but life calls." She said, kissing Shego and dashing for the shower before Shego could start anything new.

Shego growled as Kim ran away and threw off the blankets and sheets to chase after Kim, who had started the shower up and all its sprayers on the three walls and the ceiling, only for Shego to push Kim to one of the walls and passionately kiss her, using her body to hold Kim in place while her hands soaped a washcloth up and began washing Kim's body.

Kim moaned at the attention and feeling of someone else cleaning her body, slowly closing her eyes and looking up at the ceiling she bit her lower lip as Shego's hands worked over her curves.

Shego for her part continued to slowly clean Kim's body while also gently teasing her wife by not giving into the temptation of slipping her hands too close to Kim's intimate region. She knew that when Kim got home after school that the temptation would be too much for Kim to handle. Which brought a thought to her mind.

"Say, I don't think I ever showed you my first catsuit." Shego said, gently scratching Kim's head after applying shampoo and then conditioner.

"Wait, you had other catsuit designs?" Kim asked, confused but kept her eyes close to enjoy Shego's attention on her hair.

"Yuuup. After I left Team Go, I wanted to strike out on my own with my own look. But patching up leather was expensive, especially motorcycle leather." Shego said, smirking behind Kim as she rinsed the conditioner out of Kim's hair.

"L… leather catsuit?" Kim asked, moaning softly at the thought of seeing Shego in a leather catsuit, realizing they hadn't explored anything sexual other than simply fingering each other or scissoring each other. And she suspected the kinks were meant to be more fun, though what did she know as she continued her thought as Shego was her first and only partner.

Shego purred. "Yup, all black even with thigh high boots." She whispered, noticing Kim tremer at the thought. She too thought about all the kinks they could try later, now that they had tried 'traditional' sex that two women could do that was more intimate and she wanted to try exploring her Kimmie in a more passionate way.

"Even in love and sex you fight dirty." Kim whimpered, sighing faint puffs of air as she breathed.

"You of all people know I never fight dirty." Shego sensually teased before letting the water rinse off Kim. "We could try seeing what kinks we got." Shego offered, turning off the water so Kim didn't try to kill time by washing Shego's body in response, even if it was only fair and romantic to do the same to Shego as the pale green hued woman did for Kim.

Kim pouted at not getting to clean Shego's body but knew why Shego turned off the water and in an equally affectionate display hugged Shego and flared her full body powers up to flash dry the two of them and moaned softly at Shego's words. "Still no fare." Kim said, nuzzling against Shego.

"Just no whips." Shego sassily said.

"Deal." Kim said, causing the two of them to laugh before Kim got out of the shower, followed by Shego.

The next few moments went by uneventful as Kim dressed in black leggings and a dark hot pink blouse and black flip flops, while Shego remained naked since she wasn't going anywhere.

The two shared a long kiss before Kim began backing up until she reached the elevator, never once turning away from Shego as she pressed the button to start her first day of college for the year.

The two could see that their first time apart from each other would drive them crazy, but ultimately it would make the two just that much more closer.

However, upon the elevator doors closing and Shego's hyper hearing told her that the elevator started to descend, she quickly closed the door and bolted towards the bedroom and then the closet.

Jewels entered the room once more from outside and went to her spot on the foot of the bed and laid down, only to look up and stare at the closet door as the sounds of rufling began to come from the room.

Shortly after, Shego left the closet wearing her own black leggings, but with a neon green stripe down the outer sides, along with a lime green blouse with black edges. To finish her outfit she had a pair of black tennis shoes and was also wearing green socks.

Seeing Jewels on the bed, Shego gently kissed their cat's head who immediately purred before watching one of her owners bolt out of the room in a hurry.

And Shego was in a hurry, she pulled her black and green kimmunicator from her back pocket and saw that Kim took one of the sedans. The two had tracking devices installed in their cars so as to monitor that the other was safe, and so Global Justice would see if they were about and able to go to a situation that required the two super powered women.

In this case though, Shego was being less than forthcoming in her seeing to make sure Kim left the building.

She went to the elevator and put on her shoes before letting out a sigh at not telling Kim something felt off. But, she felt she couldn't tell Kim as she saw that Kim was worried enough about leaving Shego by herself, but Shego couldn't let Kim give up her education just to keep her sanity. Granted, Kim did have several online courses and these were the only classes she had to actually go to, but this particular issue was troubling, all things considered.

As soon as she slid into her Labergani, she went down her Kimmunicator and selected the contact she needed as she slid out of the parking slot and then the garage.

"Are you alone?" She calmly asked.

 **Unknown location**

The man with the thick German accent and handlebar mustache walked up the stairs to see his leader, this time dressed in an all-black suit, admiring what appeared to be pieces of art. Notably these pieces were from the middle east and a few from Europe. None of which seemed familiar to him and looked more modern.

"Art again?" He asked in his native German.

"Indeed." The man in black said. "Notice these and their depiction of lounging?" He asked, to which the German nodded. "Note the people all sipping their tea or coffee, the calm serenity of the environment and this one… the opulence and proud history. All from France." He explained.

"While these…" He started, motioning towards other paintings. "Depicting oppression and the need to resist… all from the middle east. You know what these tell me?"

"No."

"That when pushed, the French will cave after their current standing army falls as they are too used to easy living in piece. Despite the staunch resistance they put up to allow the British at Dunkirk in 1940 to escape. While countries in the middle east will resist any foreign occupiers at all cost." He said. "Note the brush strokes, you can see the calm strokes of France vs the quick strokes for the middle east… That reminds me, how is our new German friend and his plans?"

"Doing well, he's currently studying a cloning machine and copying it for immediate use."

"Interesting, and you of course got the blueprints to this machine so we can create our own correct?"

"Indeed I did." The German replied, holding up a thumb drive.

 **Kim's Parent's house**

Kim's mother, Ann, sat with Shego in her usual outfit and sipping warm coffee while having an equally warm smile at her daughter-in-law, who was eating mayonnaise covered crackers.

"So, what brings you here Shego? Aside from an interesting snack choice." Ann asked.

Shego for her part let out a sigh after finishing another cracker. She was glad they were alone with her brother-in-laws at college and her father-in-law at work.

"It's just… I've had these weird…" She started, looking at the anchovies, also covered in mayonnaise. "Cravings, on top of that I wake up to throw up in the mornings." She added.

Ann went wide eyed and held a hand up to hide a quick smirk. "Anything else out of the ordinary?" She asked.

Shego shrugged, taking a bite of a pickle that had anchovies, and mayonnaise, on it and then washing it down with water.

"Is your period regular?" Ann asked. While she was a neurosurgeon, she was quite familiar with what Shego was saying.

Shego went wide eyed and facepalmed. "Now that you mention it, yes. I'm late! It couldn't have been Kim and my mission when facing Monkey Fist a week ago could it? He did use some tranquilizer on me that was enough to affect me." She thought out loud.

Ann giggled. "No Shego, Wade told me about it and based on its chemical make up it did what it was designed to do which was to knock you out long enough for him to get away. I think it's something else and better." She said.

Shego rolled her eyes and in a scene that seemed like she was talking to Drakken let out a sassy. "And what could it possibly be?" She asked, taking a sip of her glass of water.

"You're pregnant." Ann answered, with a big beaming smile.

"I'M WHAT?!" Shego screamed, spitting out her water to the side.

"You're pregnant!" Ann repeated.

"What?! How?! Kim is the only person I've been with and…" Shego said sputtering as it didn't make sense until she went wide eyed as if realizing what could have happened.

She immediately pulled out her Kimmunicator and had Wade appear. "Wade!" She said, practically yelling.

Wade sat up right. "Shego?!" What's…" He started to say before Shego cut off the confused computer genius.

"This thing has all the sensors in the world in it right?" Shego asked, clearly in a somewhat panicked state.

"Y-yeah, least all of them as of a few months ago." Wade answered.

"I need you to scan me for anything out of the ordinary." She said, the panic in her voice coming through more clearly.

Wade blinked once before starting to type ferociously and Shego's Kimmunicator began to hover. After a few moments it went back to Shego's hands and Wade began looking at his screens.

"Hmm. I'm definitely picking up extra thermal radiation emanating from your abdominal area." Wade started, pausing for Shego to yell 'in English' at him but hearing nothing, due to Shego already knowing what that meant given her higher than usual body temperature growing up. "I'm also detecting increased blood flow in the area as well…" He added, trailing off. "I'll need a blood test to confirm."

With that, a small slot opened and slit out with a small pin sticking out, to which Shego pressed her thumb on it and not reacting to the small prick to her digit as it pierced her skin just enough to examine her blood but not enough to cause her thumb to bleed.

Wade typed more and then read the results. "Based on your blood work and the imaging based on countless millions of other results like this… I can safely say that you're pregnant, though looking at the extra blood work I can also see the 'father' is also a woman. Congratulations! I won't tell Kim seeing as how it seems you're at her parents' house. I guess that trip to DNAmy's office went well." He smiled before the screen went to black.

Shego's eyes looked off in the distance as if trying to look for something. "I'm Pregnant…" She said out loud. "Gah! It must have been when Professor Dementor pushed Kim into me in front of the Baby Beam machine, I couldn't stop scratching my stomach for several hours after that! We didn't plan for this to happen this soon!"

Ann merely hugged Shego tightly. "I'm going to be a grandmother!" She exclaimed "You going to tell her when she gets out of school today right?"

"How can I not?!" Shego cried out. "She's my wife and I'm carrying our kid!" She added before sitting upright and blinking. "I'm pregnant with Kim's child." She smiled, with her eyes starting to water with joy.

Ann for her part smiled and knew it best not to continue, else Shego would peak and then nose dive into depression and then anger as the mood swings became more pronounced as she knew from Kim's description that Shego behaving all lovingly with other people like this wasn't normal.

* * *

Author's notes: So I'd guess a few of you guessed where the last chapter was heading, and were correct. Though I doubt you'll expect the next bit... unless you see the chapter title in which case, darn it.


End file.
